The Zodiac Wu
by ZooTycoon223
Summary: A simple trust building exercise leads to the discovery of a group of Shen Gong Wu which could lead to the end of the world. Join your favourite monks, your favourite villains and a few new dragons in training on an adventure that you soon won't forget.
1. New Meaning of the phrase Trust Fall

My first serious fanfiction. I mean i have like two Xiaolin Showdown stories, but those were jokes. This story will be taken seriously, but i will incorporate some humour. Also, i will be adding in my OCs (like that hasnt been done before). I'll try to make it a little interesting though, promise.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Which is sad, but it is true.

It was an ordinary morning at the Xiaolin Temple. Our four favourite monks were stirring, well, three of them were. The fourth one, the young Dragon of the Wind was, as Clay might say, "as asleep as a grizzly bear in December." Of course, there are no grizzly bears in China, so that expression doesn't mean much here. The three that were awake, and by awake I mean to say they were no longer lying in bed, knew that one of them would have to wake Raimundo up.

"It would probably easier if we all tried our own way to wake him up." Suggested Kimiko, the young Japanese girl scratching her chin.

"That seems like a most wise decision, I am impressed that a girl could come up with such a good idea." Chirped Omi, the young boy clapping his hands in response to Kimiko's, suggestion.

Despite the situation, the comment did not go unnoticed. Kimiko slowly turned her head towards the smiling monk. Omi's grin faded quickly, as his opening eyes were greeted with a glare from the blue eyes of the Japanese girl, causing a chill to run down his spine as if ice was dropped down the back of his pants. Kimiko slowly reached towards Omi's collar, prepared to choke the young boy. It was then that the third member of the group, Clay, stepped in.

"Awh, give the little fella a break," He said in his distinct southern accent, "besides, one of us still has to go wake Rai up."

"He's right, and besides, Omi is so not worth my time." Kimiko said with a hint of a chuckle in her voice.

The three monks entered the temple quietly, as if making a sudden loud noise would cause an avalanche. As they snuck down the hallway like pajama clad ninjas, Raimundo continued to snore in his bed, well, it was technically the mat that he had complained about when first arriving here. Regardless, he slept as if he was in a coma. Further inspection confirms that he was just sleeping, and was not, in fact, in a coma. Raimundo breathed out softly, blowing a small gust of wind into his room, blowing a curtain into the air gently. He clung to his stuffed teddy bear, and by that we mean his good luck charm, Ninja Fred like a mother holds her child. Speaking of child, his three friends quietly reached his room, the trio peering in quietly.

"Which one of us should try to wake him first?" Omi whispered.

The response to his question was simple, and required no words. Clay stepped into Raimundo's room and began to shake him, first softly, and then harder, each set of shakes getting progressively more violent, to the point where a small earthquake could be felt in a nearby village. Sighing heavily, Clay walked out of the room defeated. Kimiko cracked her knuckles and gently stepped into the room. She looked around, trying to think of an idea. Suddenly she spied Ninja Fred. She stood near Rai and leaned over; attempting to remove the bear from the young male's grasp. However, her action was useless, as the slight shift of Ninja Fred caused Rai to cling to the bear, as well as Kimiko's hand.

"Help me." She mouthed to her two friends, a light blush coming to her cheeks in response to the boy's touch. Clay stared at the situation blankly; he hadn't the slightest idea what to do. Omi, however, was more prepared. His hand moved from behind his back slowly, revealing the Orb of Tornami. A smile crept onto his face as he stepped into the room.

"ORB OF TORNAMI!" the small boy shouted, pointing the round object at his Brazilian friend, causing a high powered stream of water to erupt from the magical item. Kimiko's eyes widened as the water came towards the two teens. Both of them were hit by the water, causing Kimiko to let out a high pitched scream, and awakening Raimundo from his heavy sleep, causing his arm to jerk forward, pulling Kimiko down, on top of him.

"You guys couldn't just bribe me with pancakes, no; you gotta pour freezing water onto me." Raimundo said, shaking his head to get the like a wet dog. It was after that that he felt the weight of the young girl on his stomach.

"Oh hey, Kimi," He said cheerfully, "you know that your pajamas are all wet. By the way, nice smiley face bra you got on."

Kimiko looked down to see her pajama top was completely translucent, revealing her white bra with little yellow smiley faces on it. Her cheeks burned red as she jumped up and covered her chest.

"Hey look at that, Omi, the little faces on Kimiko's bra look like you." Clay said with a laugh.

"You are most correct; it is almost like Kimiko has a smush upon me." Omi shouted, giggling.

"That's, 'has a crush on you', and dude, it totally does." Raimundo fell back, clutching to his sides.

"Please elaborate to me what is so funny about a fellow monk, who is dripping wet, as well as humiliated." Said a wise and distinguishable voice.

It was at that instant that the three boys became silent, the voice causing Omi and Clay to straighten their backs and causing Raimundo to sit up in his bed. The three of them turned to see Master Fung standing there, with a towel in hand and a small frown on his face. He politely handed the towel to a soaking wet Kimiko, who grabbed it and wrapped it around herself.

"Oh, Master Fung, I am most ashamed of my appalling behavior, especially in the presence of a girl." Omi said, barely getting out the last word before a punch struck the back of his head.

"How was that for a girl?" Kimiko asked angrily, retracting her arm and putting her hands on her hips.

"That punch lacked both power and form." Omi said weakly, collapsing to his knees.

The punch worked almost as a trigger, sparking a fire in the form of four screaming teenagers in a confined space. A distinct burning smell could be sensed, and a noticeable increase in the wind could be felt as well. The fourth monks continued to argue, until they were silenced by a loud "ahem" from their master.

The four turned to face Master Fung, standing with his arms folded and Dojo perched on his shoulder.

"Young monks, I have noticed a disturbing increase in the amount of bickering that has been produced by the four of you. What makes it truly disturbing, however, is that all this malice is aimed at each other. In order to keep peace and balance in this world, you four will have to work together in harmony. Before harmony can even be considered, you four must learn to be in the same room without something exploding or getting drenched." Master Fung lectured; the last sentence caused Kimiko and Omi to look away with guilt.

"Now, if the four of you would be so kind as to get dressed and meet me in the courtyard. I feel it necessary to put the four of you through a "trust building" exercise." Master Fung instructed, emphasizing "trust building" with air quotes.

The four did as instructed, getting dressed in their Xiaolin robes, and they made their way to the courtyard. A light breeze was present as they exited the temple, blowing gently through trees, giving them the appearance of dancers in the wind. They four of them noticed to large platforms positioned about 100 feet off the ground, supported by large poles.

"You will each take turns catching each other. This activity can only be completed if you have full trust in yourself, as well as your fellow monks. By successfully using your element to assist you, the four of you should be able to accomplish the most difficult of tasks." Master Fung explained.

"Yeah, am I gonna have to catch Clay?, cuz I got a problem with becoming a Brazilian hot cake." Raimundo inquired, his voice sounding as serious as possible, considering who said it.

"Your question will be answered in time, young monk." Master Fung replied.

"That settles it, I am going to die. I am going to get crushed worse than the time that bird landed in the road in front of my house and got run over with a steam roller when I was 7." Raimundo complained.

The monks took their positions. To start off, Omi and Kimiko were blindfolded and were standing on the top of the platforms. Waiting to catch Omi and Kimiko were Raimundo and Clay, respectively.

"Whenever you are ready, young ones." Master Fung called.

Omi decided he would go first. He felt foolish for leaving his life in the hands of Raimundo. But if his wise and honourable master instructed him to, he knew it most be a good decision. Omi took a deep breath and backed off the platform. He could feel the wind around him as he fell to the earth. Not able to hear anything other than the air, he had no idea where Raimundo was. Rai, however was completely aware of where Omi was. The problem was, he was focused more on his thoughts, lamenting about if and when he would have to catch Clay. Raimundo was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a scream. He looked up to see Omi, falling, headed directly for a very large, very sharp rock. Knowing he would not make it in time, he thrust his arms forward, causing a gust of wind to scoop up Omi, moving him out of harms way. Rai jumped towards the yellow child, catching him. Omi clung to Raimundo's shirt for dear life, breathing sharply.

"I am most grateful to you, my friend, for not letting me die by the hands of a most villainous rock formation." Omi said, still clutching Raimundo's shirt.

"Hey, no problem, Chrome Dome." Raimundo said as he placed Omi on the ground and patted his head.

Kimiko was less than thrilled with having to jump. After hearing, barely, Omi's situation, she felt safe on the high platform.

"Kimiko, you have to jump." Clay screamed to her, in order for her to hear him.

Kimiko shook her head and replied, "I can't, I'm too afraid."

Omi felt it necessary to add in his two cents. "It is most obvious that she is afraid, after all she is a girl."

That sentence was what pushed Kimiko over the edge, literally. When she heard Omi's sexist remark, it resulted in her slipping off the platform. She screamed as she fell from the 100 foot tall pedestal in the sky. Clay looked directly at her as she fell off the platform. Unfortunately, she fell forward, and was now falling on the wrong side of the platform. Clay looked at Rai and suddenly had an idea.

"Seismic Kick, EARTH!" He screamed, the ground under Raimundo rumbling. A pillar of rock shot out from under him and launched the Brazilian into the air, directly towards Kimiko. Rai didn't even have to ask, because he instantly understood the plan. He pulled his arms to his sides, causing him to become more streamlined and increasing his speed. As he reached Kimiko, he flung his arms forward and caught her, clutching her tight, like he did with Ninja Fred in the beginning of the chapter. As the two of them fell, Clay dashed forward and jumped into the air, catching both of them. As he landed, all three of them let out a sigh, Clay a sigh of relief, Raimundo a sigh of pride, and Kimiko, a sigh of happiness.

Master Fung walked over to the three of them, clapping slowly. "That is exactly what I was referring to when I said that with your elements, and some cooperation, you can work together to achieve."

"Good thing too, because we got a serious Shen Gong Wu revealing itself." Dojo said as he slithered over, clutching the Shen Gong Wu scroll.

"Ah, perfect timing, Dojo." Master Fung said as he took the scroll from the small reptile.

"What's the Wu, Fungster?" Raimundo asked as he threw his hands behind his head.

"Oh my, this is not good. No, in fact this is quite terrible. The Zodiac Shen Gong Wu are beginning to reveal themselves. I fear that if they fall into the hands of the Heylin forces, it will mean…" Master Fung said in a frightened tone before he was cut off.

"Oh, I know, 1,000 years of darkness?" Raimundo interrupted.

"Worse, it means an eternity of darkness." Master Fung said as he became very pale.

"Dude, an eternity is a long time, and I really don't think I want an eternity of darkness and evil." Raimundo, again, interrupted.

Master Fung walked away slowly without another word. The four monks, as well as Dojo, all gulped.

"My friends, it appears that we are in for a journey, one that will require more skill and focus then ever before." Omi said, as he held onto the scroll.


	2. ConnectiWHUA!

Yup, chapter two already. I seem to be very enthusiastic about this story. Remember, you can see all my original characters and Shen Gong Wu on my deviantART page, which can be found on my profile. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review so i know what you guys think.

DISCLAIMER: I only own my OCs and the Zodiac Shen Gong Wu themselves, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the characters in it.

The four monks stood their bewildered as the sky became eerily quiet. They looked from Dojo, to each other, to the direction that Master Fung walked off, and finally back to Dojo. Omi had had enough of the silence and decided to ask the question on everyone's' minds.

"What exactly are the Zodiac Shen Gong Wu, and what makes them so fearsome?" He asked the small reptile.

"Well, I could spend an hour explaining to you, but since we don't have that kind of time, I'll give the cliff-noted version. Basically, back when Grand Master Dashi created the Shen Gong Wu, he created twelve powerful Shen Gong Wu. Those twelve were more powerful than any other Wu that he had created. They were so powerful; he had to lock them away to prevent Wuya from even learning about them. So before the fight where he locked her in the puzzle box, he journeyed to the highest mountain in Asia and locked them in an underground safe. Unfortunately, it looks like his system of hiding wasn't so affective, considering the fact that the Wu must've gotten released and spread throughout the world. Also unfortunately, they also have decided to begin activating. And we're so unprepared too," Dojo explained, sighing as he finished.

"Well, as long as we're here, would you mind telling us what the first Zodiac Wu is?" Kimiko asked politely, with a hint of impatience.

Dojo took the scroll from Omi's hand and the four monks gathered around the reptile. He opened the scroll, which released a golden light as it was spread out on the courtyard ground.

"It appears as if the first Shen Gong Wu is the Aries Barrier. The Aries Barrier i a large shield bearing a large pair of ram horns, that can function as both and impenetrable shield, as well as a battering ram." Dojo explained.

"Basically, it's a portable Two Ton Tunic?" Raimundo inquired.

"Yeah, basically." Dojo replied.

"So, where can we find this Wu, Dojo?" Clay asked.

"Somewhere, somewhere in the United States. The state of Connecticut." Dojo said matter of factly.

With that, the warriors were ready to go, Dojo had grown to his full size and they boarded him, making their way to the United States.

Our center of attention shifts to the aforementioned state of Connecticut, where we see a boy cross the street. He is 16 and very tall, about 6'4", with brown hair and brown eyes. He is decently built, and is wearing a red sleeveless shirt, black shorts and black and red flip-flops. On his arms, he wears fishnet armbands. Each arm also has a black wristband and black band on the upper arm. He wears a black collar and black bands around his ankles. Black earbuds rest is his ears, filling his head with the music of The Beatles. He is carrying a large bag filled with groceries. He makes his way down the side walk, bobbing his head side to side, singing along to "Hello, Goodbye." Suddenly his cellphone rings. He stops and pauses his music. Pulling out his phone, he answers happily.

"Adam, are you going to be home any time soon?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, I'll be home soon, I should be walking in the front door soon." Adam replied.

"Yeah, let's just hope so. That little shit is driving me crazy." The voice complained.

Adam let out a chuckle as he hung up the phone and slid it into his shorts pocket. He unpaused his precious Beatles and continued to sing as he made his way home. Within five minutes of hanging up the phone, he walked into the front door, only to be greeted by a punch in the arm.

"OW!, Alex, what the hell?" Adam screamed angrily.

Alex, his younger sister (15) stood in front of him with her fist raised. She was about 5'9", had long brown hair and angry brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless aqua dress shirt with white swirl designs on it. She also wore a dark blue tie, white arm warmers, a gray skirt with a dark blue loop belt. Her feet were bare, but her gray boots rested in the corner. Her hair was in a large ponytail holder, and a hairclip with the same swirl design adorned her hair. She had a sapphire pendant with the same swirl design, and she had a pissed off expression.

"Oh, I'll tell you what the hell. First, you leave me home with that little headache machine, claiming you'll be back in 15 minutes. You were gone for TWO HOURS!" Alex replied angrily.

"I ran into a friend of mine. Besides, Brian is your little brother too; you have to put up with him." Adam said with a sigh.

The very same headache machine made his way down the stairs. He was also younger than Adam (11). He was about 5 feet, had a orange t-shirt and black shorts on, as well as brown glasses. His brown hair was slightly messy, and his hazel eyes blinked behind their glass windows.

"Brian, let's take a walk, Alex, you go put these groceries away." Adam said in an exasperated tone. He handed the bag of groceries to his sister and motioned for his brother to come with him. He did as instructed and the two exited the house. The walked through the front door and crossed the street. They walked down the street in silence.

In that same town, our four heroes and Dojo landed behind a building. Dojo shrunk and crawled onto Omi's shoulder. The four walked out of the alleyway and looked around.

"How close are we?" Raimundo asked.

"Not very, we could've gotten much closer than we did. But there is no time for that, who knows if any of our enemies know about the Aries Barrier yet. We gotta move" Dojo said. The four teens took off down the street, making sure not to bump into anyone. As they made their way down the street, an uneasy feeling came over them. As a response, the four increased their pace, feeling the need to reach their destination quicker than originally planned. Speaking of destinations, Adam and Brian had reached theirs. They arrived at their old elementary school.

"So, you're finally finished with this place. Are you excited for middle school?" Adam asked his little brother.

"I really am. I just hope I can keep up with homework. I heard that our class doesn't get as much homework as the other classes." Brian said enthusiastically.

"Regardless, you will have more homework than elementary school. Also, and this is important, keep your locker clean. You won't have time to dig through it and make it to class." Adam urged.

The two brothers made it to the front of the building and leaned on a tall pillar. Adam looked up and noticed something on the front of the school. Brian followed suite and noticed it too.

"Never noticed that big shield. Wonder what it stands for." Brian said inquisitively.

"You know what I never noticed? The albino, ginger kid dressed in black trying to steal it!" Adam said with a surprised tone.

Brian turned his head and saw it too. He was certain that he had never seen an albino kid on the roof of his school before. "What should we do?" Brian asked.

Adam's face became serious. It wasn't like he cared about the school, or had the best morals, he knew but stealing from it was still wrong. "Stay here, I'm going to teach that loser a thing about stealing from this town." Adam said as he cracked his knuckles. He walked over to the main building and jumped onto the flag pole that was adjacent to the wall. He began climbing the flag pole, trying hard not to think about his fear of heights. When he was parallel to the edge of the roof, he took hold of the rope attached to the pole. He used it to swing himself onto the roof with a thud. This thud caused the albino to turn his head at Adam.

"Hey, you, I don't know who you are, but you won't stand in the way of Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, or his quest for world domination." Jack taunted.

Adam stood up and brushed off his shirt and shorts. He then walked over to Jack slowly.

"Stay back, I'm warning you. I know kung fu, and I'm not afraid to use it" Jack said defensively.

"Kick his butt, Adam!" Brian screamed confidently, sure that his brother would win.

Adam smirked and grabbed onto Jack's collar, holding him up in the air, their faces at the same level. He stared at Jack and could see the fear in his eyes. He pinched the evil boy's wrist, causing him to drop the shield on the ground. Adam kicked it towards the edge.

"Brian, catch the shield" Adam instructed. Brian dived to the ground, shield landing in his arms. Brian admired the detail, the little designs, and the big ram horns.

Adam smiled as he saw his brother catch the large object. He turned to look as Jack Spicer, having removed his jacket, activated his heli-bot and flew away.

"What a coward." Adam said with a chuckle. He jumped off the roof of the building and landed in a bush. He walked out of the bush, brushed off his clothes and started to walk over to his brother. He opened his eyes to see his brother standing next to four strange teenagers.

"These guys wanna talk to you, Adam." Brian said with a nervous chuckle.

Adam walked over to them and the short one stepped forward, introducing himself.

"Hello, potential friend, my name is Omi, and this is Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay." Omi said, motioning to the Brazilian, the Japanese girl and the Cowboy respectively.

"Uhm, hi. My name's Adam and this is my little brother Brian. I notice that you guys have the shield, may I ask why?" Adam said.

It was at that point that Omi and Dojo, who had poked his head out of Omi's robes, began explaining the situation. Adam listened to every word and took them to heart, no matter how much he thought they were bullshit. When Omi finished explaining, Adam opened his mouth.

"So, if these twelve Shen Gong Wu make it into the hands of the Heylin, the entire world will be plunged into chaos?" Adam repeated. Omi nodded his head

"Well, we can't let that happen, now can we?" Adam replied. Omi shook his head in response.

"My friends and I watched you retrieve the Shen Gong Wu from the clutches of Jack Spicer, and we feel you have angry abilities." Omi happily said.

"That's 'mad skills'" Raimundo corrected. Omi waved his hand at the boy.

"Anyway, we would like you to join us in the fight for evil." Omi said,

"Sure I'll help you," Adam agreed, "I even have a few friends you can help too. Follow me"

The five teens, dragon and Adam's brother returned to Adam's house. When they arrived, a familiar brown haired girl was standing on the front steps to the house. She was greeted with a confused expression from Adam.

"Brian called and told me, I'm in" Alex explained.

"Did you talk to the others?" Adam asked his sister.

"Apparently, saving the earth isn't as important to them as, whatever the hell it is that they're doing. SO i guess it's just the three of us." Alex said with a sigh.

"That's just like Keith, maybe even Kat and Ana, but Jenn is as close to a fricking angel as we'll get, and she won't help?" Adam asked with a raised tone.

Alex shook her head, "she said with her three jobs and charity work, she couldn't find the time."

Adam's mouth formed into a small smile. He turned to Omi. "Well, I guess you got three of us, can you make due with that?"

Omi smiled. "Oh this is most wonderful, we will definitely be able to save the world with our new friends."

Dojo took this as a chance to butt in. "Well kids, and new kids, the Xiaolin Temple, and all the training you'll have to do to save the world, awaits us."

Dojo grew to his full size. The four monks and their three new allies boarded him, and with the first Zodiac Wu in their possession, they took off.

* * *

This chapter was edited after I realized that all my OCs would be too much. I figured three would be enough. Not a major change, but helps to reread the last exchange a bit.


	3. May the best girl

Another day, another chapter, amirite? Now before you read this, you may want to reread the last couple paragraphs of chapter 2, because I edited it a little. The only real difference is I only kept three OCs, Adam(the one with the ipod) his sister Alex(violent girl) and his little brother Brian(annoying kid). The other four introduced later in the chapter have been removed because I felt that too many OCs wouldn't be good for the story. Anyways, read, review and most importantly, enjoy.

* * *

High in the skies, our fours monks and their three new allies were eager to return to the temple. Adam, being the skeptic and observer that he is, noticed something about one of the four teens that he met earlier that made him different then the other three.

"Say, how come mister, what was him name again, Roger, Ronaldo…Raimundo, that was is, how come Raimundo's outfit is different then the rest of you?" (AN: they have their Xiaolin robes on, maybe not enough time to change *shrugs*)

Raimundo turned, a grin on his face, and explained, "There is a simple explanation, I am the leader."

Adam blinked, and put in his two cents, "self proclaimed, or you really ARE the leader?"

Raimundo's grin got even bigger, "promoted by the big guy myself."

Omi turned his head, an angry look on his face, "why do you not take interest in those who DESERVED to be leader, but didn't get chosen?"

"Alright, Kimiko, Clay, tell me about yourself." Adam said with a chuckle. Omi's mouth turned into a pout. Everyone, with the exception of Omi, laughed at the small boy's embarrassment.

Dojo let out a loud "ahem", getting the seven kids' attention. Dojo then began shaking, causing the seven to grip onto the dragon tightly.

Clay was the first to speak. "I reckon this means a new Shen Gong Wu is revealing itself."

"Yeah, and if my guess is correct, it's another Zodiac Shen Gong Wu, am I right?" Kimiko added.

"You are both most correct." Omi replied, holding the open scroll.

Adam's ears perked up (can human ears perk up?) and he attempted to climb closer to Omi, wanting to get a view of the scroll. "What is it, what does it do, where do we find it?" He insisted.

Omi looked at the scroll and answered his questions, "In order, it's called the Taurus Thrasher; it is a wrecking ball on a long steel wire with a pair of bull horns on the end. It is able to pierce through most, if not all, materials, organic or otherwise, and I do not know where it is, but Dojo should."

The six teens and one child looked to Dojo, waiting for an answer. They finally got one, "Who, me? According to the rash developing at the end of my tail, we should be able to find this Wu in Spain."

Alex spoke, for the first time actually caring, "Spain is actually very close to us, considering you took the long way, meaning travelling across Europe. We won't have to go out of our way to get it."

"Precisely." Dojo said with a wink.

Wuya, in her human form, strutted down the large spiral staircase (there is one right? I can't remember) in Chase Young's lair. After that bumbling idiot Jack Spicer failed to retrieve the first Zodiac Wu, Chase called in the big guns, in the form of a magical 1,500 year old witch with a short temper. She was enjoying the beautiful architecture when a pain ran through her body, and her eyes glowed with a yellow light.

"Ah, Yes, the Taurus Thrasher is revealing itself. This is the perfect opportunity to prove myself more capable then that idiot Spicer, not that I need to prove myself, but it wouldn't hurt, now would it." She exclaimed to no one in particular.

Jack Spicer felt like he had failed, probably because he did fail, but he wasn't going to admit, out loud at least. He let out a sigh. He had to show all his other evil peers that he wasn't a complete fail, and maybe even get his mother to hug him again. He had built a Shen Gong Wu locator before, but this one was extra special. Not only did it tell him where he could find it, but it also told him where he could find it, and due to the amount of butt kickings he received from the Xiaolin Warriors, he had collected countless DNA samples of the four of them, and it could tell him where they were in relation to a Shen Gong Wu. He laughed at how much of a genius he was for inventing such a perfect device. Needless to say, it alerted him of the activation of the Taurus Thrasher with not only a buzz, but also a small shock so that he wouldn't ignore it. Grabbing a pair of rubber gloves just in case, he left his lair and took off for his next destination, Spain.

At about the same time Jack was leaving for Spain, the Xiaolin warriors plus the three new kids were arriving in the same place. Unaware of the two approaching threats, well one approaching threat and one mildly annoying kid with bad intentions, they took their time to search for the Taurus Thrasher, also trying to absorb the beauty of the country. Suddenly, they realized they didn't have the kind of time they thought they did.

"Guys, we got company." Kimiko said suddenly.

"How can you tell, Kim?" Raimundo asked.

"Because, I smell Hag," Kimiko responded.

"And I smell a teenage brat." Wuya said, floating in front of Kimiko.

"Sorry, Alex must've forgotten to shower this morning." Adam said, granting him a elbow in the stomach from Alex.

"Wait, I smell something else too." Kimiko said. Almost directly after she made this statement, a laugh could be heard, followed by a violent cough. The six teens, child and witch hag turned to see an out of breath Jack Spicer flying above a cathedral.

After catching his breath, he opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Wuya, "Oh, forget about this loser, I have bigger priorities, like the Taurus Thrasher."

Both Wuya and Jack had noticed that above one of the doors of the cathedral, a large sphere with bull horns was mounted on the wall.

"Adam, do you see that thing, I think it's the Taurus Thrasher." Alex called out.

Adam looked above the door and screamed back, "yeah, I think you're right."

The two siblings looked at each other and nodded. Adam walked over to Alex and grabbed her arm. Alex's face turned into a serious, but smirking, grin. Adam flung his arms forward, sending Alex flying, the latter of the two letting out a loud "WOO HOO!"

She landed with a thud in front of the cathedral. She climbed up and touched the Wu at the same time as Jack and Wuya, causing the object to glow.

Jack Spicer frowned, hoping to make off with the Wu without a showdown.

"Wuya, new girl…" Jack began.

"I have a name, sissy boy." Alex said angrily.

"Yeah and I don't care. Anyway, Wuya, Alex, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio. I wager my Ruby of Ramses for Wuya's Eye of Dashi and new girls… what do you have?"

Alex looked around. Kimiko tossed her the Star Hanabi. "I have this thing, the Star… Hanabi, yeah, the Star Hanabi."

Jack nodded, continuing, "Alright, the challenge is cathedral maze race. First one to reach the end wins."

"Sound like fun, I accept." Alex said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I accept, if it means kicking your butt quicker." Wuya said with an angry tone.

The three of them looked at each other, and let out the infamous battle trigger, "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The cathedral broke apart, the walls and ceiling becoming sections of the maze. Parts of the walls contained stained glass windows, but they weren't there to make the challenge easier. The sun was blocked out, making the corridors pitch black, only being lit by small wall torches. Three openings and one exit were also present. Each competitor stood at one of the entrances, Alex on the left, Wuya in the middle and Jack on the right.

"Gong-Yi-Tan Pai!" Jack and Wuya called out, leaving Alex with a confused expression.

"IT MEANS 'GO!'" The four Xiaolin Dragons called out.

The three of them took off into the maze. Alex was able to run in a straight line until she was forced to go either left or right. Choosing to go right, she reached a dead end and had to turn back. Also having the same luck was Wuya, who, in her solid form could not float through walls, and was therefore forced to follow the rules. She encountered a dead end twice before finding the right direction. Jack on the other hand was having even worse luck. Activating a switch caused him to plummet into a deep pit, which he was not expecting. After barely being able to get out of the pit, which he could only do thanks to his Heli-bot, he continued on, running straight into a brick wall, followed by getting lost in a dark tunnel. Alex also found her way into a dark tunnel, but she had an advantage. "Star Hanabi!" she called out. The star shaped artifact activated, the fire lighting the way for her. She made it to the last stretch of hallway, but she also made it face to face with Wuya.

"So, we meet again you old hag." Alex taunted.

"Yes, and it appears it's just the two of us." Wuya added, hearing a shriek from Jack Spicer off in the distance.

"May the better girl win." Alex said.

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Wuya replied.

Both of them took off at full speed to reach the exit. Wuya was falling behind, but that wouldn't stop her.

"Eye of Dashi!" She called out, the object shooting lightning in Alex's direction. Alex noticed this and was able to jump out of the way. She stumbled and almost fell, but regained her footing and kept running. Wuya caught up to her. The two were even with each other. But something gave Alex an idea. She stopped, faced forward and held the Star Hanabi backwards.

"Star Hanabi!" She screamed, the star shooting out flames, causing her to rocket forward for the second time today. Wuya was just about the exit the building, when Alex flew by her, knocking her over and causing her to lose the challenge.

The maze dispersed and the cathedral returned to where it once stood. On the steps to the church, stood Alex, holding the three wagered Wu, as well as the Taurus Thrasher.

"Well, what do you know… the better girl DID win." Alex gloated.

Wuya disappeared in a puff of smoke, but not before uttering a few words that would be better left to the wind.

"No fair, you cheated. No way you could beat both me AND Wuya." Jack screamed, flailing his arms as he did so.

"Face it, you're both all washed up. Me on the other hand, I'm new, I'm fresh and I am kick ASS!" Alex cheered.

Jack whimpered and flew off, not wanting to lose any more dignity than he had to.

Alex walked over to her brothers and the four monks, who were waiting for her.

"You did most impressively, particularly for someone who is new like yourself. Even more impressive is this, because you are a girl!" Omi praised, sort of.

Alex's face went from big grin to twisted glare in seconds. She dropped the Shen Gong Wu and took hold of Omi's collar, lifting him in the air to look him in the eyes. Omi could've sworn that he felt her eyes looking into his soul, but it was probably just indigestion.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Alex said with a snarl.

Omi let out a small "meep" before passing out. Alex scoffed and handed him to Clay.

"Alex, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Adam asked.

"Maybe, but the little twerp deserved it." Alex replied, collecting the Wu from the ground.

The seven of them boarded a now full size Dojo and took off towards China.

Adam felt it necessary to add something, "I don't mean to sound pessimistic, but don't you think this has been too easy so far, I mean both me and Alex, people who have never fought these guys a day in our lives, were able to take supposedly life threatening Shen Gong Wu without so much as a scratch from bad guys that have given you four trouble countless times?"

"Maybe you just got lucky, or they were having a bad day." Kimiko said after a period of silence.

"Perhaps, but I still think we should be careful, we don't know what's going to happen in the future." Adam replied, his comment causing an uneasy silence aboard the mythical dragon. After about an hour of flying in silence, they arrived at the Xiaolin Temple. Dojo landed and the 5 teens (Clay is still holding an unconscious Omi) and one child dismounted, allowing him to shrink back to his normal size. The monks and the newcomers were greeted by Master Fung.

"Ah, young monks, I see that you have successfully retrieved the first two Zodiac Shen Gong Wu." He congratulated. It was at this moment that he noticed the three kids that he had never seen before.

"And who do we have here?" Master Fung inquired.

Omi was awake and more than ready to answer his master's questions.

"These are our most wonderful new friends, Adam, Alex and Brian." Omi replied happily, pointing to the oldest, the girl and the youngest respectively.

"They were a big help to us. Adam and Alex each retrieved one of the Zodiac Shen Gong Wu on their own, and Brian kept watch over the Aries Barrier the entire flight here." Kimiko added pleasantly.

Master Fung was surprised to hear this. "That is not possible, in order to safely handle a Zodiac Shen Gong WU, they would have to be-." Master Fung cut himself off. Picking up Dojo, he walked away to conference with him. The seven kids watched curiously as they walked away.

"I wonder what his problem is." Brian said, finally speaking his mind.

* * *

First Showdown of the story. Please tell me how I did, because it was difficult for me to first of all come up with the idea, and second, I don't know if I explained what happened during the showdown well enough. Your suggestions are always appreciated, so I know what you guys think and also what you guys think I should add.


	4. China is Really Far Away

Yup, another chapter. I need to be more aware of grammar errors, because I was able to find a whole bunch in my past few chapters. Bleh, it might help to type these at a more reasonable chapter. As always, I own nothing except for my OCs and the Zodiac Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

The six teens and one child stood there in an awkward silence. Finally, Adam broke the silence. He turned to face his sister and said to her, "considering we came from America, China is really far away from home." In response to her brother's stupid remark, she slapped him the arm. The awkward silence returned, and the seven kids stood there, staring at each other. Finally, Master Fung returned, Dojo crawling alongside him.

"I have an announcement to make." Master Fung said, attracting the attention of the seven of them, "It appears as though we have three new Xiaolin Dragons to welcome to the temple."

Omi's jaw dropped, "You mean to tell me that there are MORE of them."

"As a matter of fact, Omi, there are seven more Dragons, you only happened to bring back three of those seven." Master Fung responded.

Omi felt dizzy. He fell backwards, leaning against Clay's leg. "I am feeling most below the weather." He said weakly.

Alex let out a sigh, "I'm gonna guess, 'under the weather'."

Master Fung returned the attention to him. "As I was saying, we have three new Dragons. Adam, the dragon of lightning, Alex, the dragon of poison, and Brian, the dragon of mind."

Master Fung presented the three new dragons with their Xiaolin Robes.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say we don't get teal sashes just yet." Adam said.

"You are correct, young dragon of lightning, the teal sash is that of a Wudai Warrior. The black sashes possessed by you and your siblings are that of a Xiaolin Dragon in training."

"In layman's terms, Brian, Alex and I are newbies?" Adam summarized.

"Basically." Master Fung said.

Omi was once again revived from his state of unconsciousness. The knowledge that he held superiority once again filled him with joy. The fact that he was no longer just one of the gang filled him with a newfound confidence. Even if he wasn't leader, he was still higher on the food chain then his new friends. He laughed happily, which resulted in confused stares from his fellow monks. The seven monks finally realized that it was nighttime, because, the dark sky and crickets didn't give it away in the beginning. They all decided to hit the hay, and made their way inside the temple.

Jack Spicer flopped himself down on his couch. His mom was at work, and he had no idea where his father was at this point. As far as he was concerned, he was alone, like always. He flipped through channels on the TV, but nothing really grabbed his attention. Finally giving up, he turned off the TV and went into his evil lair. He looked around, robot parts littered the ground, the walls were filled with blueprints and evil schemes. He turned to face the back wall of the lair. It had shelves and bins. They were filled with more blueprints, schemes and robot parts. What made these different, however, were that they were all the plans that had failed in the past. He still couldn't believe just how many there were. The same feeling returned to him, a feeling that he hated so much. It was a feeling a sheer disappointment and pure failure. He walked over to the wall and picked up a Jack-Bot head. It was missing an eye; the paint was scratched and scraped. The top was dented and the back of it had a large fist mark in it. He looked at it, his eyes filled with pure hatred, hatred towards the machine and for himself, for creating such a failure, He sneered and threw it against the wall. It bounced off the wall and landed next to his feet. Just like all his other failures, this one came back again and again. He finally picked it up and threw it out a window. It sailed threw the air and crashed into a tree in his front yard. He sighed and left the lair. He walked to his room and collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep instantly.

Unlike Jack, Wuya wasn't upset by her defeat earlier. She was, as a matter of fact, pissed. She walked through Chase's lair, throwing things into walls, burning things and stepping on small kittens.

"I can't believe I lost to an amateur. I can believe that she defeated Jack, I mean, his own cousin has outsmarted him countless times, some evil genius he is. But to think that she beat me? Absolutely infuriating."

Wuya stormed down one of the countless corridors, mumbling to herself. She kept walking until she bumped into something and landed on the floor. Standing up, she looked forward to see Chase Young, standing there with his arms crossed.

"Chase? Fancy meeting you here." Wuya said in a surprised tone.

"I live here." Chase said blankly.

"Oh, that's right, you do, don't you." Wuya said awkwardly.

Chase let out a sigh, "I expected you to retrieve the Taurus Thrasher. I didn't expect Jack to succeed, but I had hoped for so much more you."

"If you just give me one more chance, I promise I won't let you down." Wuya begged.

Chase let out another sigh. "I suppose you can have one more chance, but if you don't bring back the next Zodiac Shen Gong Wu, you'll be sleeping with the lions."

"You're in luck, because I sense a new Shen Gong Wu, The Gemini Gauntlets." Wuya replied.

"Kids, wake up, we got a full 10 on the Shen Gong Wu scale." Dojo screamed through a loud speaker. The seven monks were awakened by the small screaming reptile. In a mess of moans and shuffling sheets, they were up and ready to go in 10 minutes.

"What's the Wu?" A half awake Kimiko questioned.

Dojo opened up the scroll and spoke, "our Wu of the day is the Gemini Gauntlets. The Gemini Gauntlets is a pair of armguards with wind shaped blades. It allows the user to create a completely solid carbon copy of themselves, much like the Shadow Slicer, the difference being it makes a solid copy, not a holographic copy."

"That sounds like *yawn* most useful weapon in battle." Omi said with a yawn.

"I just realized, Omi's head is like a giant melon." A half-awake Adam slurred out. Alex facepalmed in response to her brother's statement.

Dojo grew to his full size and the seven monks were onboard and ready to go.

"Where can we find the Gemini Gauntlets, by the way?" Brian asked enthusiastically.

Dojo thought for a minute and then replied, "We will find it in Italy."

"Alrighty." Brian said with a smile.

As they arrived at the Leaning Tower of Pisa, they noticed a familiar witch hag lady also searching for the mystical artifact. Wuya looked up and saw the glittering item high up in the branches of a tree. She began climbing the tree, but as she did, Clay made his way to the base of the tree. Instead of attempting to climb, he decided to take a more violent approach.

"Fist of Tebigong!" He called out, slamming the large metal fist into the trunk of the tree.

The punch made the tree shake, causing birds to fly out, and a squirrel to cling to a branch for dear life. The shake caused the gauntlets to become loose. As the object became loose, one of the gauntlets fell from the tree, landing in Clay's hand. However, the other one remained in the tree, allowing Wuya to grab onto it.

"Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Clay called out to the evil woman.

"Fine, I wager my Monkey Staff for your Fist of Tebigong." Wuya agreed.  
"The challenge is rock climbing, the first one to the top wins." Clay declared, stating the objective before them.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" the two screamed.

The landscape was completely disassembled. The tower split down the one side, unrolling from its round shape into a completely rectangular object. A large pillar extended from the top, the Gemini Gauntlets resting on the pillar. Rocks of various sizes jutted out of the wall, and the ground around the wall disappeared completely. A large platform floated above the abyss, the other six monks in their battle armor (Adam, Alex and Brian got it when they got their robes) were standing, overlooking the wall. Two small platforms floated near the bottom of the wall, Clay and Wuya were standing there, ready to begin.

"Gong-Yi-Tan Pai!" They both called out, signaling the start of the showdown.

"Monkey Staff!" Wuya called out, the Wu activating. A tail appeared, ripping out of her dress. She took hold of the staff with her tail, using her hands and feet to begin crawling up the wall. Clay however was having a much more difficult time. He was having trouble getting his footing, and when he finally found it, and began to climb, Wuya was already ten feet or so ahead of him.

"Crazy Monkey Lady be high up, Clay need climb too." Adam, still drowsy, called to him. Omi splashed some water on his face, waking him up.

"Thanks Omi, I needed that. Speaking of needing, Clay, you NEED to climb. Go Clay GO!" A now awake Adam called out.

Clay gripped onto the rock with his left hand.

"Fist of Tebigong!" he called out, punching the wall with his right arm. The fist sent a large crack running through the wall. Wuya, with the help of the monkey staff, was able to keep her grip on the rock, and the large fissure in the wall had no affect on her. Clay reached for a rock to bring himself up, but it crumbled under his grasp, causing him to slip.

"Come on, Clay, you can beat her." Raimundo called out to his friend.

"Yeah, just do what I did, show her who's boss!" Alex cheered.

Clay's expression became serious. He focused on the rocks that Wuya was currently holding on to.

"Wudai Crater, EARTH!" Clay called out, slamming his left fist into the wall, causing all four of Wuya's rocks to shatter, causing her to fall. As she began to fall, she noticed a small branch protruding from the wall, tossing the Monkey Staff from her tail to her arm; she used the tail to grab onto the branch. She then used the branch to launch herself into the air. As she soared past the point she had fallen from, Clay again had trouble finding his footing. He came very close to falling from the wall.

"Seismic Kick, Earth!" he exclaimed, kicking the wall. A number of large, sturdy rocks broke through the surface of the wall. Taking out his lasso, he tossed the rope and grabbed onto a rock that was high up. He began climbing the rock, only worrying about finding rocks for his feet. This discovery was in vain, however, because by the time he began to use his lasso, Wuya had already reached the pillar. The wall once again returned to its cylindrical shape. Wuya stood victoriously in front of the Leaning Tower. Summoning her evil powers, she disappeared in a flash of green fire, leaving a ring of soot where she was once standing. A defeated Clay made his way over to his fellow dragons with his head hanging in shame.

"Hey, buddy, it isn't that bad." Raimundo said as Clay took his place with the group.

"How do you figure?" He asked.

"Well, you could've wagered and then lost one of the other Zodiac Shen Gong Wu, then we would only have one to their two. But you didn't, so we still have more." Raimundo replied, patting his cowboy friend on the back.

"Yeah, but I failed a showdown where I could've taken full advantage of my earth powers. How much worse could that get?" Clay responded in a depressed tone.

"Remember when Raimundo got defeated by that wind Shen Gong Wu?" Omi replied in a singsong voice.

"Not helping, Omi." Kimiko sneered.

"I think what they're trying to say is that we all have our off days, Clay, but when you fall off a horse, you gotta get right back on." Adam summarized, attempting to end the depressing conversation.

Clay smiled at an analogy that he himself would say in a situation like this.

"Y'all are right. I just gotta take this as an opportunity to learn." Clay said in an assuring tone. Dojo was full size and ready to return. Adam again thought back to something he had said the night before.

"Guys, it's like I said before. Things were too easy before, this is what we're gonna be in for. And, as much as it pains me to say this, we aren't going to be ready until we do some serious training. Even if you have Me, Alex and Brian, we aren't that high of a rank, so we may be limited. Regardless, we're in for a long fight, and it just got more challenging."

The other monks agreed. They may have bitten off more than they could chew. But it was too late for thoughts of that nature. They were in it until the end, and they were determined to win.

* * *

Yup, another showdown. I really hope I'm doing these well. Someone, please tell me how they are coming out.

Another thing, I don't hate or pity Jack, I just wanted to type him in more of an angst-y mood. Also, Adam is my persona. So by typing him how i would act, it makes me think it's more believable, or whatever. Don't forget to review ;D


	5. Insert clever chapter name here

Ok guys, another chapter. I kinda lacked the motivation to type this one for a couple days. I kept telling myself I was going to, but I never managed to do it until now. Please, read, review and enjoy

Also, Italicized text means it's a flashback.

* * *

The Xiaolin Temple sat at its regular spot at the foot of a small mountain range, where it had been for over 1,000 years. This particular morning was quiet, the seven monks had returned a while ago after failing to retrieve the third Zodiac Shen Gong Wu, the Gemini Gauntlets.

_The monks had returned from Italy, after unsuccessfully attempting to bring back the Gemini Gauntlets. Crestfallen, the majority of the ride home was in silence. When they finally did arrive at the temple, they were greeted by a drowsy, but fully aware, Master Fung._

"_Young monks, welcome back. Were you able to bring back the Gemini Gauntlets?" Master Fung asked them. The first response was an awkward silence. After a moment of that silence, Adam stepped forward._

"_About that, well, you see…" Adam said hesitantly._

"_We weren't able to get the Wu because…" Alex attempted to explain._

"_It was my fault Master Fung," Clay started to say, "I lost the challenge and…" Clay was cut off by Master Fung, who held out an open hand, signaling Clay to stop._

"_I understand, young monk. I also believe that the situation could be far worse. Think no more of it." Master Fung spoke reassuringly. Master Fung turned to face the Shen Gong Wu vault. He looked at it for a minute, and then turned back to the monks._

"_You will face even more challenging foes as time progresses, you must prepare yourself. Now, head off to bed." Master Fung motioned to the temple._

_The seven monks nodded and headed to their rooms._

"_I just hope we don't have to wake up this early again for a long time." Adam said with a groan._

The sun was beginning to rise, shining through the various valleys created by the mountains off in the distance. Brian, being the youngest, began to stir. Considering how little he tended to sleep on any normal day, he had slept in. He jumped up from his bed and looked around. After staring out the window for a minute or two, he got dressed. He then decided it would be fun to wander around the temple, which was something he hadn't been able to do yet. After exploring the vault, the countless hallways and the kitchen, he figured it would be fun to wake up his siblings. Grabbing a large bucket, he dragged into the kitchen and filled it with water. He added a generous amount of ice cubes and made his way to Alex's room. He walked over to her bed, and stood over her. He was prepared to dump the contents of the bucket onto her head, when her arm reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"That water isn't going to be the coldest thing you've dealt with today if you pour it on me." Alex threatened, her eyes opening slowly.

"Oh, this, I just thought you might want…" Brian attempted to explain.

"Yeah, sure, ok, whatever. Just get out before you find out if you can see through a metal bucket." Alex hissed. Alex let go of Brian's wrist and he slowly backed out of the room.

"Well, that went just as planned." Brian exclaimed. After all, his purpose was to get Alex to wake up, and she was awake when he left. He then realized he had another target. He crept slowly down the hall, and entered Adam's room. Adam was sitting up on his bed, typing on a laptop, when he heard Brian come in.

"Oh, hey Brian. I couldn't sleep so I spent the night talking to my friend Luna, who lives back in America." Adam explained, seeing the confused look on Brian's face.

Brian blinked, and then began, "The one in New York, the one in Missouri or the one in Washington?"

"The one in Missouri."

"Ok, bye." Brian turned, bucket in hand, and walked. He walked by everyone's rooms, seeing what they were up to. Kimiko was texting someone, Omi was meditating, but was clearly awake, and Clay was doing cowboy stuff. Raimundo, however, was still asleep.

A sinister grin crept onto his face. "Perfect." He said in a creepy, but happy tone. He walked into his room and stood over him. He lifted up the bucket and held it over Rai's head.

"Up and at 'em." Brian said in a singsong voice, tipping the bucket upside down, spilling ice water on Raimundo's face. Raimundo let out a shrill shriek, flying out of his bed and clinging to the rafters.

"What did I say? Just make me some pancakes and I'll wake up. IS THAT SO HARD?" Raimundo yelled.

"Considering I've lived with him his entire life, I know just how "well" he makes pancakes. You do not want any of those, trust me." Adam said, leaning on the doorframe of Rai's room.

"Hey, you're no gourmet chef either; remember the brownies you made that were more liquid when they came out then when they went in?" Brian retorted.

"Regardless, this water is cold, now I, and the bed, are all wet." Rai interrupted, still hanging from the ceiling. Clay, Kimiko and Alex stood at the doorway as well.

"Now, Rai, what're you doing hanging up there like a bat in a cave?" Clay asked, scratching his head.

"Gee, I dunno, the cold water shocked me, causing me to jump to the ceiling, explain that?"

"I reckon so." Clay said, adjusting his hat.

"Uhm, guys."

"Yeah?" The group said.

"CAN YOU GET ME DOWN FROM HERE?" Rai shouted.

"Ooh, fun idea. Clay, stand under Rai, Kimiko, hand me that broom." Adam directed. The other two did as they were told, not bothering to ask questions. When Clay was in place, Adam began jabbing Raimundo with the broom stick. Finally, he let go of the ceiling, falling towards to floor. Because Clay was standing where he was, he was able to catch Raimundo.

"Fancy meeting you here, Rai." Clay said, holding Rai.

"Yeah, nice seeing you too buddy, now I have one request."

"What's that Rai?"

"Can you please put me down?"

Clay nodded and put Rai on the ground. Rai stood up and shook his head, much like he did in chapter one.

"Way to break the fourth wall." Alex mumbled to herself before walking away.

A loud gong was heard coming from the courtyard. The seven monks dropped what they were doing, put on their robes and made their way to the courtyard. They were greeted by Master Fung and Dojo.

"Good morning, young monks. In light of recent events, and the addition of the three new monks, I have decided that you seven need to train in order to prepare for the upcoming battle against evil." Master Fung explained.

"What exactly is this training exercise?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, and is it as potentially life threatening as that trust fall exercise we did a few days ago?" Kimiko questioned.

"This particular training is to help you four continue to train with your elements, and for the three new monks to begin working on using their elements. You will all practice, one at a time. (A/N: It's easier for me to type that way) We'll start with the four of you. Kimiko, why don't you go first?"

Various flammable objects were organized in the courtyard, forming a maze that would be impossible to pass without burning and melting a few things first. Kimiko cracked her knuckles and stepped into the maze. She started by throwing a small flame at a braided rope, lighting it on fire. The rope began to burn, causing the sand bag at the end to drop. When the rope burned through, the bag dropped on a switch, lifting a heavy metal wall, allowing Kimiko to progress. She strutted forward, only to jump back, as a large gap was the only thing in front of her. The area was also covered by a roof, so no light got into the giant chasm. She summoned a flame in the palm of her hand. It danced around her fingers as she held her hand up, allowing some light into the room, and letting her see. She noticed small torches on the walls. Stretching her arms out to her sides, she spread her fingers; sparks flying from her finger tips. She crossed her arms in front of her face, her fingers becoming enflamed. She flung her arms to her sides with a loud "FIRE!" Small orbs of fire flew both left and right, lighting the torches on fire. She was able to see small pillars deep within the gap. She was also able to notice small bowls on each of the pillars. Forming a fist, and then bringing her pointer finger forward, she formed a gun with her hand.

"Wudai Fire Bullet!" She called out, shooting a small, bullet shaped flame from her fingertip. She was surprised that the move worked, because she was only aware of it from reading a fire technique scroll. The fire bullet landed in a bowl, causing the pillar to rise, the surface of the pillar becoming equal to the platform she was standing on. She stepped onto the pillar, moving closer to the other side. She continued to shoot fire bullets at the bowls, forming a straight line of pillars, allowing her to cross the gap. Stepping onto the platform on the opposite side, she blew the smoke from her finger. She walked slowly through the doorway, leaving the large room. She was now outside again. She looked around. She was surrounded by raging flames, fatal to most, but to her, only potentially life threatening. Peering through the flames, she noticed a small device.

"My PDA!" she shouted, recognizing her precious electronic device. She rushed forward, but quickly stepped back to avoid a large flare up. She closed her eyes and exhaled. The flames around her calmed down, becoming small and controlled. She walked forward and grabbed her PDA, wiping off the ashes.

"Very good, Kimiko, you seem to be able to control you're element very well.

(A/N: Ok, I'm going to be lazy and let you think of your own test courses for Omi, Clay and Raimundo.)

Raimundo had just finished his test and took a step back. Adam stepped forward, ready to begin his first elemental test, when he was interrupted with a loud "hasgbfhghgrfgle."

The seven monks and Master Fung turned to see Dojo, scroll in hand, approach them.

"Guys, we got a new Zodiac Wu revealing itself." Dojo said as he opened the scroll.

"Ooh, what's this one?" Brian asked curiously.

"According to the scroll, it's the Cancer Claws." Dojo began.

"Claws that give you cancer? What good could those possibly do?" Adam asked. He the chuckled and then said, "Yeah, yeah, that was a bad pun. Seriously, what do they do?"

"As I was saying, The Cancer Claws are a pair of crab-like claws that are worn on the user's hands. When used the user has the ability to rip through any object with them, as long as the claws fit around it." Dojo explained.

"Well, I guess we better get going, we don't want to lose another Zodiac Wu." Clay said.

Dojo grew to full size and the seven warriors got on him and they flew off.

Jack and Wuya had both been humiliated by the Xiaolin Warriors, but unlike Wuya, Jack hadn't won a single Showdown in months though. So when his Shen Gong Wu tracker began ringing, he jumped up and ran out the door. He looked at his tracker.

"So, the Shen Gong Wu is in the Amazon rainforest. It'll be nice to go to a tropical place after this cold Chinese weather." Jack said as he flew towards South America.

The seven warriors were walking through the dense forest, looking for the Cancer Claws.

"Look on the bright side, guys. Even though the Claws are hidden in a forest, they're red, and all the leaves are green, meaning they should stick out like a sore thumb." Adam said optimistically. The seven made it out of the thick group of trees. They had been following a small river and the made it to the end of the river, as well as the edge of a cliff.

"Look at that waterfall, it's so pretty." Kimiko said, looking over the edge to see the forest below. However, she retreated after seeing how high up they really were. There was a large branch sticking out of the river that nobody had seemed to notice until Brian said, "Hey, guys, look at that branch." The other six monks turned to see the branch in question, as well as the pair of red metal claws perched on the branch.

"Good job little partner, you found the Cancer Claws." Clay said, patting Brian on the head.

"He may have found them, but I'll be taking them home." A familiar voice gloated. The monks turned to see their least favourite evil boy genius, flying towards the river. Adam sprinted forward, trying to take the claws before Jack could reach them, but was forced to stop when he noticed how powerful the river was. Brian, however, being the naïve 11 boy that he was, did not care about the river's power. He lunged forward, sailing in the direction of the claws. Just as Jack was about to reach for the claws, Brian grabbed them, pulling them off the branch. Nobody, not even Brian was prepared for what happened next. Brian's jump had been too powerful, and he sailed over the edge of the cliff, taking the claws with him. He, and the claws, began to plummet towards the earth below.

Letting out a long and breathless "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was the only thing that the Xiaolin Monks could do as a fellow monk, and to Adam and Alex, a fellow family member, fell to his certain doom.

* * *

Oooh, a cliffhanger. I hate them as much as the next person, but they're just so good for creating suspense.

Also, the training exercises. I got really lazy after typing Kimiko's, so I decided it'd be fun to let you guys think up your own exercise for the other three. Also, I'll plan to let my OCs practice their elements in a different way.

Again, also, Kimiko has a new move. Don't think I forgot about Rai, Clay and Omi, because I didn't. All will be revealed in time, my firends, all will be revealed in time.

Oh yeah, don't forget to click the review button, and tell me what you think so far, and maybe tell me what I could do better.


	6. Waterfalls, now rock free

Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story, i had family things to deal with, not to mention school. But i figured a 4 month long cliff hanger was kind of cruel, so here you go.

* * *

As Brian plummeted to his death, he could have sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes. He looked down and saw the large pool of water at the bottom of the cliff. He took a deep breath and splashed into the warm water. He surfaced, and with a deep breath, looked around.

"Sure is convenient that there were no sharp rocks at the bottom of this waterfall," He said matter of factly.

He paddled over to the edge and climbed out of the crystal clear water. He placed the Cancer Claws on the ground next to him, and sat crosslegged on the ground, looking at the waterfall he just fell from. He sighed and tried to figure out how he was going to get back to his friends and siblings.

* * *

Adam looked over the side of the cliff. He couldn't believe that his brother just fell to what was probably his death. He wasn't sad, crying wouldn't help, he wasn't happy, that would be lame. He was angry. He stood up and turned to face Jack. He gritted his teeth and began running at Jack. Of course, he was smart enough to not jump in the same direction as the edge of a cliff, and flew into the air.

"I WILL PUNCH YOU WITH MY BULLETS!" Adam screamed as he threw his fist into Jack's chin.

Adam landed on the other side of the riverbank, turned and watched as Jack fell backwards out of the air and into the water below him. The current moved him towards the edge, but he slammed into the branch that the Cancer Claws were on and was stopped.

* * *

Brian had put the claws on his hands and had decided to try and find a way up the cliff. He wasn't having much luck, and was getting tired. He had found a fallen tree that was laying on the ground in the shade. He sat down on it and took a breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Stupid, hot rainforest." He muttered to himself.

He was just about to stand up again when he heard a growl. He looked around expecting to see a jungle cat, but what he had really heard was his stomach. He stood up and walked over to a banana tree, the ripe yellow fruits dangling from it. He looked at the trunk, opened the claw as wide as he could, and attempted to put the claw around the trunk. He was able to, which meant…

"CANCER CLAWS!" Brian screamed, causing the claws to activate. He clamped one of the claws shut, slicing through the trunk like a hot knife through butter. The tree fell to the ground, landing with a thud.

"Oh boy, small scale deforestation." Brian said as he looked at the fallen tree.

He walked over the end of the tree that once towered over the ground, removed one of the claws and picked up a banana. He peeled it and ate it, savoring it's freshness and flavour. He took a few more and put them away, and then he replaced the claw on his left hand. He looked around a bit, admiring the colour and diversity of the plants before continuing on.

* * *

The group of monks weren't sure what to do now. They had no idea where Brian was, or for that matter if had even survived the fall.

"Guys, we can't just sit here, we need to go find him." Kimiko tried to motivate the group, who were feeling down.

"But we don't even know if he survived the fall, Kim." Raimundo said with a sigh.

"My brother is like a cockroach, you can try to squash him, step on him, push him off a cliff, but he can survive anything." Alex said in opposition.

"Well regardless of if he could survive or not, we have to at least try and find him." Adam said.

With that, the group of six got up and began the descent from the cliff as Dojo flew off to look for Brian from the sky, which may not help much, considering how dense the foliage actually is in the Amazon rainforest.

* * *

Brian couldn't figure out where he was supposed to go. He was getting very lost very quickly, and because of this he was getting frustrated. He was beginning to get angry as well, and he turned to face the closest tree to him. He drew his arm back, and flung his fist forward, striking the tree with a bone shattering hit, due to the added force of the Cancer Claws. He heard rustling from the tree and looked up.

* * *

Dojo had no luck finding Brian, but he did sense something that would also need finding. He turned back in the direction he had come from and went to find the group of six that he knew the location of. He reached the cliff and saw them, still trying to get to the bottom. He flew next to them, and hovered there.

"Hop on guys, we got a new Wu to find." Dojo ordered.

The group of six leapt onto the dragon, being careful not to slip and fall. When they were all on the dragon, Kimiko took the scroll out from her back pack, and it was quickly snatched up by Adam.

"Today folks, we bring you the Leo's Courage." Adam announced in a generic game show host's voice.

"Ah, I remember that one," Dojo chimed in, " the Leo's Courage is a large muffler type scarf that has two tail like ... things coming from it. It doubles the user's strength and courage, not to mention it's a fire Shen Gong Wu."

"So I could use it for my Kaito cosplay." Adam joked.

"Now, would you mind telling us where to find this Wu, Dojo?" Clay asked.

"Well, conveniently, we'll be able to find this Wu in the very same forest we are in right now." Dojo explained.

"That will also give us a most wonderful opportunity to locate Brian as well." Omi cheered.

With that, the group headed into the forest.

* * *

Brian looked up into the tree he had just abused. A lion shaped tail that was aqua, yellow and red in colour hung there. He jumped up a little, using the sharp edge of the claw to grab onto a branch. He repeated to climb the tree, until the tail was within reach. As he attempted to grab it, he noticed it begin to glow.

"That means that this is a newly activated Shen Gong Wu. Think of how awesome I'll look when they find me and I have two of the Zodiac Shen Gong Wu in my possession. Ooh I can't wait to find them." Brian exclaimed happily.

He proceeded to reach for the scarf and grasp it in his hand, however it began to glow brighter, and he felt a tug from the other end.

"Oh, you've gotta be fricking kidding me." He yelled as the scarf was nearly ripped from his grasp.

He tugged harder, the scarf and him falling from the tree, as well as the person who was holding on to the other end. The two people crashed to the ground, the scarf still in the grip of both people. Brian rubbed his head, blinked a few times and turned to see Jack Spicer adjusting his goggles with his empty hand.

"You again?, Isn't it enough that I almost died because you tried to get the last Zodiac Wu?" Brian yelled angrily.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you couldn't just let me leave victoriously, no, you decided to fling yourself at me." Jack replied.

Both of the two arguing humans were tugging the scarf towards them.

"Fine, I guess we'll settle this with a good old fashion Xiaolin Showdown." Brian finally said.

"Alright, name the challenge, twerp." Jack replied.

"Alright, whore, the challenge is Amazon Slalom Race, first one to the end of the course wins." Brian decided.

"Your on…wait did you just call me a" Jack began, but was interrupted as Brian said "I'll wager my Cancer Claws for your Sword of the Storm"

"I accept I guess, but I still think that…"

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown." Brian declared, cutting Jack short again.

The forest was cleared completely, leaving the two standing in an open field. Large trees began falling in a straight line, with winding, piranha filled water on either side, leaving just enough room to run on the side of each actual trunk. The trees were of varying thicknesses, but all of them looked much too thick for the Cancer Claws to cut.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI" the two contestants screamed before taking off. Brian began by running as fast as he could to get to the actual course, and then slowing down to run around the actual trees. Jack took a different approach and held the sword above his head.

"SWORD OF THE STORM" He shouted as he swung it down vertically, pushing a gust of wind backwards, sending him flying forward, allowing him to fly past Brian and start the actual slalom much sooner. Brian was finding it hard to catch up with Jack, not to mention he lacked the real coordination to run around large obstacles, and the threat of being eaten by piranhas didn't make him feel much better. He took a deep breath and continued maneuvering around the trees. Jack has having a much easier time, using his heli-bot to make it easier to move to the sides. However, his advantage was compromised when he didn't move to the side enough, and one of the propeller blades was snapped as it collided with a tree trunk. However, he was still ahead enough so that when Brian finally caught up, Jack was already across the finish line.

The Showdown ended, the course was replaced with the forest that was previously, Jack, with the Sword of the Storm, Cancer Claws and Leo's Courage, flew off victoriously.

The six warriors and Dojo landed just in time for the showdown to end. They made there way over to an upset looking Brian. They realized that he had lost the challenge, but they were much happier that they found him, and that he was ok. He looked up and saw them coming towards him.

"Looks like I bit off more then I could chew." Brian said to them.

"Hey, don't worry Brian, Jack is nothing compared to his cousin, Zach Spicer, or his girlfriend Kimiko." Adam said. He comment caused the other members' heads to turn to Kimiko.

"Not her, my friend Kim, who goes by Kimiko… long story, don't ask. Anyway, you should be glad we didn't lose something worse then Shen Gong Wu. If you jump off a cliff again, I'll kill you so hard you'll die to death." Adam replied.

With that, the seven monks got back on Dojo, and took off for the awkwardly silent trip back to the temple.

* * *

Jack landed with a thud in front of his house. He'd have to remember to repair his heli-bot later. For now, he was gonna celebrate his success. How he was gonna do that, he didn't know. Point is, he had more Zodiac Wu than both Wuya and Chase combined. He was closer to taking over the then they were, and nothing was gonna bring him down. His excitement was soon diminished as his heli-bot burst into flames, catching his jacket on fire too. He flung the small machine and the coat onto the ground and began stomping on them, putting the fire out, but smashing the small machine and getting mud and dirt all over the coat. He picked up his singed, dirty coat and the blackened scraps of machine and carried them inside; he had his plans for tonight.

* * *

Dojo landed outside the temple and the monks jumped onto the ground, landing with a thud. He shrunk down to his smaller size and crawled onto Omi's shoulder. Master Fung came to meet the young monks, hoping for a successful Shen Gong Wu recovery, but what he was met with was what he feared the most.

"We lost two Zodiac Wu, Master Fung." Adam said bluntly.

"Oh" was all Master Fung could muster up.

He walked back to his room slowly, Dojo crawling off his shoulder and following him.

"Guys, as your leader, I've made a decision," Raimundo started, "We gotta do better guys."

* * *

yup, I hope i haven't lost my writing touch. so yeah, hope you liked it, don't forget to leave a review.


	7. Shiny Things In The Park

Yup, two chapters in less than a day. Figured I had a day off from school, might as well make use of it. Enjoy

* * *

The group of seven stood there, staring at each other. Sure, they knew Raimundo was right, but they didn't know what to do.

"Well, as much as I agree with Captain Obvious over here, I don't have the foggiest idea as to how we do it." Alex said, breaking the silence.

"Alex is right, you four all have elemental powers and abilities, and the three of us don't have anything." Brian added.

"Well, you guys are dragons, right? That has to count for something." Kimiko tried to raise their spirits.

"Yeah, real good it'll do to just stand there, Miss 'I can shoot fire from my hands." Adam replied.

Kimiko blinked a few times, her pointer finger extended, attempting to formulate a reply. She was, however, unable to come up with a sufficient reply.

"Just as I thought, this happened once before, when I came to your door, No Reply.[1]" Adam said bluntly.

The group of six turned to look at Adam, their expressions showed confusion.

"You wouldn't get it." Adam said with a sigh.

Raimundo cleared his throat, the six other monks turning to face him. He blinked, not expecting that to actually work. He scratched the back of his head, trying to think of what to say to his friends, who waited patiently for some advice or an order, something to get them moving the right direction.

* * *

Jack had just finished repairing his heli-bot when he realized he hadn't eaten at all today. Putting his wrench down, he wiped a bit of oil off his cheek before going upstairs into the kitchen. He looked around, trying to find something simple that wouldn't involve him trying to cook anything. He thought back to the last time he was forced to cook.

_It was a day much like this one. Jack, at the time only 12 years old, was forced to stay home with his nanny. Of course, the young evil genius did not agree with this idea, and had used his prototype prison-bot to lock the accursed woman up and stash her in the basement until his mother got home. He never had the same nanny twice, because they all ended up in therapy due to his torturous ways, and most either got restraining orders on him or moved to a different country. Anyway, seeing as the nanny was locked up, and he was starving. He opened the freezer and pulled out a box. Frozen pizza, looked simple enough to make. Following the instructions, he preheated the oven put the pizza in. Unfortunately, he left it in too long, and after two hours of a burnt cheese smell, half the house was a pile of ash. _

Jack shuddered as he recalled that day. It goes without saying that he never ate a frozen pizza again. Settling for some pudding, he went back down to his basement to think of a new evil robot design.

* * *

The Xiaolin dragons had given up standing outside in a circle and had moved inside, to continue standing around in a circle.

"Guys, I'm no expert, but I don't think standing around is gonna help us get any better." Clay said, trying to break the recurring silence.

"Well, charging headlong into danger isn't going to get us anywhere, Clay." Adam said, once again adding negativity to the fire.

The monks turned their heads at the sound of footsteps approaching. Master Fung stood there, Dojo on his shoulder.

"At least they're working on the synchronized head movements." Dojo said with a chuckle. The only response his joke received was silence, considering it was not the right time for jokes.

"Ha ha, right." Dojo said with a sigh.

"Young monks, it has been a long day. You must rest, for tomorrow you will have training to resume." Master Fung advised.

The seven monks went their separate ways, each going to a different location in the temple.

* * *

Adam sat in his room, laptop on. He wasn't sure what exactly to do on the computer, but having one on and in front of him made him feel better, more comfortable. On the computer, no one could tell him what to say, what to show interest in. He could be himself. Looking up something on YouTube, he plugged a pair of headphones into the computer and let the music fill his head.

* * *

Brian sighed. It was one of those sighs that people let out in situations of stress. It's almost like punching something in the face or squeezing a stress ball. It was supposed to make him feel better, but it honestly didn't help him. He walked outside; the cool air surrounded his face. It was almost soothing. He sat down under a large tree and thought. He couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into.

"It seems like a dream, or a game I'd play with my friends," Brian said to himself, "To think a threat like this exists. It seems so unrealistic. Honestly, I still can't believe it, but it's real. I just wish I could do more in this situation."

He began to feel drowsy, and fell asleep under the tree.

* * *

Alex and Kimiko, being the only females in the temple, decided to spend some time bonding. They sat in Kimiko's room, talking.

"So, what exactly is the deal with your brother?" Kimiko asked.

"Which one?" Alex asked back.

"The older one, Adam. He seems so… bipolar. I mean, at times he's positive, energetic and a real go getter, but other times, he's got such a negative attitude to him."

"Well," Alex started, "He's a really… interesting person. I've known him all my life, and I'm still not sure what to think of him. But look on the bright side; at least he isn't annoying like Brian.

The two of them shared a laugh at the thought of the younger boy's pestering ways.

* * *

Master Fung sat in a cross legged position on the floor, Dojo next to him.

"So what's the plan, Fung Man?" Dojo asked.

"We must harness the powers of the 11 Dragons." Master Fung replied.

"All 11 of them?," Dojo repeated in disbelief, "Isn't that only our worst case scenario situation."

"I fear that if worst comes to worst, even that may not be enough of a solution." Master Fung answered.

"But we don't even know where the rest of them are. It was just a coincidence that we found the three more that we did. We still need to find the other four before we have all 11." Dojo said, still unable to believe they were having this conversation.

"I am completely aware of that, and I feel that in time the other four dragons will reveal themselves. In the meantime, we need to assist the three new dragons activate their elemental abilities. Immense power is stored within their bodies, and the four original dragons would benefit much from their assistance." Master Fung explained.

* * *

Morning came more quickly than expected. The warm rays of light shined down, warming the earth. Brian, under the tree, let out a small yawn, rubbed his eyes and stood up. He blinked, not remembering falling asleep outside. He shrugged and walked towards the temple. An uneasy feeling overcame him as he walked into the temple, but he ignored it and went to look for some food.

The other monks were almost as quick as Brian to wake up, and the seven were eventually gathered in the kitchen. However, at uneasy feeling could still be felt amongst the group, but nobody could figure out where it was coming from.

"I just can't seem to figure out why I feel so off this morning." Kimiko said.

"It is… weird. Guess there isn't much we can do about it." Adam said, taking a bite out of a bagel. [2]

Master Fung walked into the room, getting the attention of the monks.

"Good morning, young monks, I see you are all feeling well rested and energetic today." Master Fung greeted.

"I hope you are ready, because we have a lot of training today. Adam, Alex and Brian, this training exercise will center around you. Please head out to the courtyard. Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko and Clay, you are free to do as you like, but I urge you to watch this training match, so that you may learn what your new partners are able to do."

The seven monks, Master Fung and Dojo all headed out into the courtyard. The four monks sat to the sides, while Adam, Alex and Brian stood in the middle.

"Now I am sure you have a basic understanding of Shen Gong Wu, so today we will be focusing on helping you learn how to wield your elements." Master Fung told them.

Adam and Brian sat next to the four other monks to give Alex more room. She cracked her knuckles. She was ready to see just what poison could do when she took control of it. She turned, an arrangement of training dummies hung in front of her, some big, some small, some stone, some cloth and some on fire.

"Let's see how much collateral damage I can cause." Alex said with a giggle.

She started by running up to one of the dummies. She began to kick it, using her left leg to stand on, and kicking with her right leg. She did a few kicks, then turned, landing on her right leg and kicking the dummy in the face with her left leg. The dummy's head was torn off, and the body landed on the ground with a thud. She pounced at the second dummy, grabbing its neck with her left hand, and repeatedly striking it in the stomach with her right fist. Stuffing flew out of the holes that were formed as she punched harder. As she drew her arm back for the final blow, her hand began to glow purple. She brought her arm forward, the fist piercing through the dummy's chest. Purple liquid dripped out of the hole in the dummy's back, forming a puddle on the ground.

Alex got an idea. She pulled out on of the pistols that she carried with her and gripped the handle. Her hand and the gun began to glow a purple colour. She extended her arm forward and pointed it at the dummy's head, firing a single bullet, purple in colour and made of pure toxic sludge, straight through the third dummy's forehead. Putting the pistol away, she approached the flaming dummy. She held her arms at her sides, the fingers on her hands spread apart. Her palms glowed purple, and sludge began to accumulate in her hands. She flung her left arm forward and then to the side, toxic sludge spraying all over the dummy. She repeated the action with her right arm, the sludge covering the dummy, the flames getting smothered by the toxic material. The poison covered dummy sizzled a bit, dangling in silence.

"That will do, Alex" Master Fung called to her.

She walked over to the group, a grin on her face.

Brian was about to take his place when Dojo came over to the group, glowing scroll in hand.

Reaching over, Alex took the scroll from the small dragon and opened it.

"The Virgo's Crown" she said aloud. The group looked at Dojo for explanation.

"What am I, an encyclopedia? You got the scroll, use it." Dojo said in defense.

With a sigh, Alex looked at the scroll again.

"The Virgo's Crown is a small golden crown worn on the user's head, and when used, it allows the user to instantly tell if someone is lying and it's also an earth Shen Gong Wu." Alex read to the group.

"So, it basically tells the truth… Can't most intelligent humans do that themself?" Raimundo replied.

"Well, it could make it easier to not get tricked into believing a lie. Makes it harder for us to get betrayed by so called "allies"." Adam replied, trying to reason with the Brazilian.

"Regardless of its usefulness, you must retrieve it so it does not fall into the hands of the Heylin forces." Master Fung interrupted.

The seven monks boarded a now full size Dojo and began to locate the new Wu.

* * *

Chase was tired of incompetence.

"I guess the old saying was right. If you want it done right, do it yourself." He said with an angry sigh.

He couldn't believe he not only lost two of the Zodiac Wu to the Xiaolin side, but even worse to, he lost two more to that bumbling idiot Jack Spicer. During his and Wuya's trip to the Amazon rainforest, they had gotten lost, attacked by mutant spiders and a girl attempting to kill the spiders with a machete and obnoxious boots, and spent half the night trapped in a ditch that was covered by vines and leaves, which now that he thought about it looked suspiciously like a booby trap. Needless to say, he was pretty pissy right about now. There was a knock on the door, just as he expected there to be. He walked over to the door and opened it. Jack was there, standing on the other side, just like he expected him to be.

"So, Spicer, have you considered my proposition?" Chase began.

"Well, I have, but here's the thing, Chase, I've tried to form alliances with you before, and I always end up getting screwed in the end. Now that the tide has changed, and I have more of an advantage than you, you've coming to me, asking me for alliances and help, but I'm smart enough to know how this is going to end up, and I don't think I like the results, I don't like them one bit." Jack answered, sounding less than enthusiastic about having to see Chase.

Chase growled, both surprised and angered by the younger boy's reply. His anger got the best of him, and he let out a loud, echoing, "INSOLENT BOY!"

Jack stood there, not impressed or afraid of the evil warrior's ranting. He had dealt with Chase enough to be immune to most of his intimidation tactics. Chase felt his blood boil, and his anger peaked. He morphed into his reptilian form and grabbed Jack by the throat, slamming him into a wall.

"Alright, I'll help you; just get your claws off of my jugular." Jack said, giving in.

* * *

The seven monks and Dojo had arrived in England. They weren't sure where they were going to find the crown, but decided splitting up would make the searching process less tedious.

* * *

Brian and Kimiko decided to search in numerous jewelry stores, well, it was more like Kimiko decided and Brian couldn't really think of a different place, so he just tagged along.

* * *

Clay, Omi and Raimundo went to look in the park, even though crowns probably wouldn't be there, but let's be honest, they probably didn't care.

* * *

Adam and Alex settled on checking in a museum, because there's mountains of useless knick knacks and other shit there that might have magical purposes. Adam searched the top floor while Alex searched the bottom. Unfortunately, Jack, Chase and Wuya also decided to check the very same museum as Adam and Alex. Adam was the first one to actually spot the crown, but from the other side of the museum he spotted Jack. They both ran towards the crown, both of them lunging at the crown and grabbing it at the same time.

"Back for round two I see." Adam said to Jack.

"That time in Connecticut didn't count; I was feeling under the weather." Jack said back.

"Right, so you must feel sick all the time, how else would you explain why you racked up such a losing streak?" Adam responded with a laugh.

"I'll show you who's got the losing streak" Jack shouted.

"Yeah, it's you. Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Thorn of Thunderbolt for your Falcon's Eye. The challenge will be Museum treasure hunt. First one to find the Virgo's Crown will be the winner." Adam explained.

"I accept your challenge, and will be sure to defeat you." Jack replied.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown." Both teens exclaimed.

The museum burst apart, leaving a square marble floor. Columns and statues lined the edge of the square and formed a maze-like path. A balcony like platform floated above the floor, the six other monks in there in their battle armor, Dojo, Wuya and Chase stood there, having just arrived. Adam, in his battle armor, and Jack stood at the entrance to the maze.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI!" Both Adam and Jack shouted. Both teens ran into the maze. The entrance split in two directions, both teens went separate directions, Jack going left and Adam going right. Both had no idea where to look for the Wu, but Jack had the advantage yet again.

"FALCON'S EYE." He called out, the small artifact activating. He looked through it, and was able to see through each pillar, each pile of priceless treasure and each collection of precious metal. He thought he saw what looked like a crown, and took off in that direction. Adam, sensing Jack's change in direction, went the same way as him. As the monk caught up with the evil genius, the latter was already digging through the collection of artifacts and antiques. Adam began searching as well, not willing to lose this Wu. Jack grinned as he went to reach for the crown. Adam turned his head and gasped as Jack went to reach for the crown. Gathering energy in his right hand, he sent an electric charge through the metal items in front of him. The electricity travelled through the conductive metal and into Jack's hand, shocking him. Jack pulled his hand back with a screech, falling backwards. Adam grinned evilly. He gathered a pile of silver coins. His hands began to glow yellow.

"LIGHTNING." He exclaimed as the coins too began to glow yellow. The static charge filled the air, electrifying it. He threw the coins at Jack, much like one would throw a shuriken. The coins struck the evil boy, shocking him. The shock intensified due to the conductive metal of his heli-bot, shocking him more. As Adam threw the last coin, the electricity began to die down. He walked over to the now uncharged metal pile and picked up the Virgo's Crown, ending the showdown. The museum returned to its original state, and the six other monks now stood next to Adam, impressed with what they just saw.

"Dude, you got some shocking moves." Raimundo said, patting Adam on the back.

"All of Rai's bad puns aside, that was pretty impressive." Kimiko added.

"Well, some of us just have natural talents." Adam said, not at all trying to be modest.

As the seven monks and Dojo returned to the temple, a still tingling and semi conscious Jack Spicer was lifted up by Chase and Wuya, who were unenthusiastically forced carry him back to Chase's lair.

* * *

So, there you go folks. One of the new monks finally got to do one of those things where they scream their element names and the little symbol flies in front of them as the background shows a picture of their element.

Oh, and Alex got to try out her element too. Don't worry, once Alex and Brian do the element sequence at least once I'll have Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi and Clay do more.

[1] It's a reference to the Beatles song, "No Reply"

[2] Eat a bagel, like a boss.


	8. Waking Up in Vegas, Except Not

another chapter, because i should be done after four months of this story existing. So, here you go, enjoy

* * *

The sun was setting now, the orange glow illuminating the land below it. The seven monks sat on their mythical transportation source. It was silence, but it was a silence unlike the ones that they had plagued with the past few days. It was a silence of peace, the kind that occurs when everything seems right in the world, much like the silence of freshly fallen snow, lying undisturbed on the ground.

"You ever realize how much the sunset makes it look like the sky is on fire?" Kimiko said, breaking the silence.

"Well, considering the sunset is caused by the sun, and the sun is essentially a giant ball of flaming gas, I'd say it would've been pretty obvious." Adam said, not really finding the young Japanese girl's statement all too clever.

"Yeah, it is pretty obvious, but it doesn't change the fact that sunsets and fire are similar. They're both warm, they have a certain glow to the, and not to mention the colour." Kimiko responded to the male.

"She has a point dude, they're both captivating. Fire draws your eyes to it, and looking at sunsets is a classic." Raimundo added as well, his comment causing Kimiko to blush slightly.

"So you like to stare at fire, do you?" Kimiko said to Raimundo playfully.

"Well I don't know about him, but I burnt one of my brother's Bakugan once, and it was really fun to watch the dancing flames melt the cheap plastic." Adam interrupted.

Brian heard this comment and stared at his brother, his eyes showing his anger.

"Oh get over it, it was years ago." Adam said, dismissing his brother's glare.

* * *

Chase and Wuya dropped Jack onto the floor, the latter of the three landing on his head with a thud. The hit to the head, on top of the static shock from earlier was enough to fully knock him out, leaving him lying there, unable to move.

Wuya sighed and turned around, about to walk away.

"Wuya, could you stay here a moment or two longer, I wish to discuss something." Chase called to her.

"To what do I owe this honour?" Wuya asked as she turned to face Chase,

"This has to do with that idiot, Spicer." Chase said, pointing to the teen who was lying on the floor.

"And what exactly is there to talk about, we've established he is a fool, an incompetent idiot and a complete waste of human life, that quite frankly drags us down to fail just by existing." Wuya said, counting the number of failures Jack was responsible for on her fingers for good measure.

"I am aware of and agree that statement entirely, and that is the problem. No matter how much we try to get rid of him, he seems to keep appearing in our lives." Chase replied.

"So?, why don't we just take his Zodiac Wu for ourselves and kick him to the curb." Wuya responded.

"Well that's the problem. Not that I care for his feelings in the slightest way, but what if the time comes when we, dare I say it, need his help." Chase started.

"That will be a sad day for the Heylin side when we need the help of someone as pathetic as Jack." Wuya muttered.

"Again, I agree, but with the growing strength of the Xiaolin side, which I feel will increase in size very soon, we will need all the help we can get." Chase responded.

"Well, we could always use him as a meat shield if worst comes to worst." Wuya reasoned.

"Now you see what I'm getting at." Chase said in an enthused tone.

* * *

The Temple glowed in the moonlight, its tiled roof almost shining under the night time lighting. Dojo landed in front of the temple Vault. The seven monks departed from the dragon, who proceeded to shrink to his smaller form. The monks walked into the vault, and Adam descended the spiraling stairs to return the precious Wu to their resting place. Placing the newest Wu, the Virgo's Crown, away in its drawn, he admired the way the moonlight shined through the open vault door and onto the crown. The small white gems sparkled, and the gold shined brightly. After the object was placed in the small drawer, he slid the drawer shut carefully and climbed the stairs again. He sighed, a relieved sigh. He was glad that they didn't have to explain the loss of another Zodiac Wu to Master Fung. Speaking of the devil, Master Fung was waiting outside the vault for the seven monks.

"Tell me, young monks, were you at last victorious?" Master Fung asked.

"Yes we were… well, I was." Adam said.

"The Virgo's Crown looks mighty fine in the vault, if I may say so." Clay added.

"That is very good news, very good news indeed." Master Fung said cheerfully, well as cheerfully as he could get.

"Now, Brian, training will start with you first thing, so I suggest you get some rest. The same goes for the rest of you; we wouldn't want you to lose a Zodiac Shen Gong Wu due to fatigue." Master Fung continued. None of them argued, they were all pretty tired, especially Adam. They made their way to their individual rooms and quickly feel asleep.

* * *

Their peaceful rest was interrupted at a very inconvenient hour, however.

"KIDS, YOU GOTTA GET YOUR BUTTS UP." Dojo screamed, using the temple's newly installed Shen Gong Wu announcing system. The announcement was greeted by a chorus of 'ugh's, as the seven teens got up and dressed very quickly. They all made their way to the vault, grabbing some Wu and then heading outside. Dojo was waiting for them, already in his full size. They boarded him and took off.

"Hmm, this one is called the Libra Scale." Omi said, holding the opened scroll in his hands, "It says here that the Libra Scale in a Wind Shen Gong Wu and is a handheld, Egyptian style scale. When used, it switches the sides of the user and foe. For example, if used by someone good, they become evil and their foe becomes good"

"So it's another Shen Gong Wu that really is a double sword to use." Adam summarized.

"I feel like this is the Yin and Yang Yo-Yos all over again." Clay added with a sigh.

"Well, I just hope we can get this Wu and go back to bed." Raimundo droned. The other six monks agreed and Dojo took it as a sign that he should fly faster.

* * *

Two figures walked down the street. The older one, a girl, looked both ways before crossing the road. She was about 5'8". She had waist long purple hair, and bright orange eyes. She wore a fuchsia short sleeve shirt with a large, white 'J' across the front. Her white arm warmers, white shorts and white leg warmers all had the same fuchsia flame design on them, and she wore gold sandals on her feet.

"Keith~!" she called out to the other person with her. The male, about 6'2" looked forward to look at his sister. He had spiked, neon green hair and piercing orange eyes, and wore a sleeveless black and dark green striped hoodie. He too wore arm warmers that matched the sweatshirt. He had slightly baggy black pants with neon green flame designs on them, and wore black boots on his feet.

"Wait up, Jenn." He called to his sister, stopping to catch his breath. The girl frowned and stopped, waiting for her brother to catch up.

"What's the rush anyway?" Keith asked his sister.

"I found this new Egyptian themed shop; I just can't wait to check it out." Jenn explained.

"How can it be new? It's our first time visiting Las Vegas." Keith said, almost facepalming.

"Well, there you go. It's new to me because of that." Jenn replied.

You see, Jenn and Keith are actually from Connecticut. In fact, they happen to be friends with Adam and Alex… and they know Brian. Little do they know, but they're about to get reunited with those friends.

* * *

"So, Las Vegas is where we're gonna find this Wu." Adam said to the group. He honestly couldn't say he was surprised. You could find most things in Las Vegas. Fortunately, Dojo didn't stick out in such a bright and unusual city, so the group didn't have to worry about being seen. He landed and shrunk down, crawling onto Omi's shoulder,

* * *

Jenn and Keith walked into the store she had mentioned. Their eyes were overwhelmed with gold and gems, and not to mention heavy price tags. She looked around the store, eyeing the overwhelming amount of gold and shiny things on the shelves, when something caught her eyes. It was a silver scale, with a red gem on it. She walked over to it and picked it up off the display. She slid her finger over the little yin symbol, and then over the yang symbol. The colours glistened in the light.

"Keith, I have to have this." Jenn said to her brother.

"But look at how much it costs. We'll never be able to afford it." Keith replied, trying to get her off the idea of buying it.

Just as she was about to put the scale down, it began to glow a yellow colour.

"What did you do?" Keith asked Jenn.

"I didn't do anything; I was just about to put it back." Jenn panicked.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed. Everyone in the store, with an exception of Jenn and Keith, screamed or gasped. The sound of breaking glass could be heard, and Wuya and Jack crashed through the front window. Jenn could see that they were eyeing the scale in her hand.

"Now's our chance, Keith, let's go." Jenn said, gripping the scale in one hand and grabbing Keith's wrist in the other. She pulled on his arm, and they both ran, escaping through the back exit.

"Those two meddling kids just took the Libra Scale, let's go Jack." Wuya shouted to the boy genius. The two of them ran towards the back of the store, following Jenn and Keith.

* * *

The seven monks had avoided Jack and Wuya, but were cornered between a wall and a reptilian Chase. Not willing to give up, Alex and Brian decided to give Chase a run for his money, allowing the other Xiaolin monks to escape. As they ran off, Alex charged at Chase, right arm glowing purple.

"Let's see how you do after I throw in a little poison control." Alex shouted at the oversized lizard.

"Bring it on, school girl." Chase called back.

Alex gritted her teeth and punched Chase with her left arm, hitting him square in the jaw. He staggered back a little. Alex grinned and swung her right arm forward, the toxic fist hitting Chase in the stomach. He coughed a little and stumbled back. Seeing this as an opportunity, Brian picked up a rock and chucked it at Chase. The rock did little more than bounce off his reptilian scales. He roared in anger and charged, Alex jumping out of the way of the raging monster. Seeing this as a threat, Brian picked up a garbage can lid off the ground and threw it at Chase, but it bounced off. He opened his left palm and it glowed pink, as did the garbage can lid. The lid began floating in front of Brian, blocking Chase's punches. He did the same, another garbage can lid shielding him from the retile's claws.

"Alex, NOW" Brian called to his sister.

"POISON" she exclaimed, her hands glowing purple, formed into guns. She jumped into the air and began shooting toxic bullets at Chase's back. She then dive bombed into Chase, right leg completely purple, slamming it into his back. He fell down, and Brian and Alex ran off.

* * *

Jenn and Keith stopped running, sure that they had lost Jack and Wuya.

"What do we do now?" Jenn asked.

"We keep running, it's obvious that they want that scale you stole." Keith answered.

They were about to run when Jack and Wuya stepped in front of them.

"End of the road, kiddies." Wuya said, her tone dripping with hatred as well as cruel playfulness.

"Give us the Libra Scale, c'mon, hand it over" Jack added.

"Like hell we will, if you want it, we won't give it to you." Jenn yelled back to them.

"Foolish girl, you think you can handle the power of the Libra Scale?" Wuya hissed.

"Yes, yes I do." Jenn teased.

"I knew I recognized that voice, Jenn." Adam called as he, Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Raimundo ran over the Jenn and Keith.

"Adam, what are these people?" Jenn asked.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Adam answered.

"Well if it isn't the Xiaolin losers." Jack called to them in a taunting tone.

"Well if it isn't Baby wets-himself." Raimundo called back, the group laughing at Jack in unison.

'That was one time, and I had just… oh never mind." Jack said with a whine.

Alex and Brian had also caught up with the group by now, as Chase had with Wuya and Jack.

Wuya ran up to Jenn, kicking the scale out of her hand. Keith and Brian jumped into the air, as did Wuya and Jack. The four grabbed onto the Libra Scale at the same time.

"Wuya, Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami. Me and Keith on one team, you two on the other. I wager my Third Arm Sash and Fist of Tebigong." Brian started.

"And we wager our Sword of the Storm and Ju-Ju Flytrap." Wuya replied.

"Alright, the challenge will be Roulette Death Match. We will fight on a giant roulette wheel, and if you get hit by the giant roulette ball, you're out automatically." Brian explained.

"What am I supposed to do?" Keith asked.

"Just don't get hit and fight like you mean it." Brian told her.

"Right, let's go." Keith said

"Xiaolin Showdown." The other three continued.

The city became pillars of flashing lights. The buildings formed a border, and a giant roulette wheel appeared in the center. The two duos stood on either side of the wheel, Brian and the six monks were in their battle armor. The six monks, Jenn, Chase and Dojo stood on a platform above the edge, on a glass balcony.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI." Jack, Wuya and Brian screamed.

"Take it that it means something along the lines of 'go'." Keith guessed.

Keith, Fist of Tebigong on his right hand, charged at Jack, and Brian, sash around his waist, stared at Wuya.

"So, Mr. Ginger, let's see what you can do." Keith taunted. Jack fell for it, and with Sword of the Storm in hand, he ran at Keith. Once he got close enough to Keith, Jack swung the sword at Keith, while the latter dodged the sword, and punched Jack in the stomach with his bare left fist. Jack stumbled a bit, but kept charging, Keith drew his right arm back.

"Fist of TEBIGONG." He called out; slamming the Wu into the evil teen's stomach. Jack stumbled back and fell over onto his back.

Brian wasn't having as much luck. As much as he tried to punch and kick Wuya, she was too fast for him.

"Third Arm SASH" He called out, causing the little blue clawed sash to lash out, grabbing Wuya's right arm. She struggled to get free, but the sash's grip was too strong for her.  
"Ju-Ju FLYTRAP" She called out in retaliation, the tiny insects swarming around Brian. He began swatting at the flies. The sash let go of Wuya's arms and began swatting at the flies as well. Brian closed his eyes and focused on the flies that were swarming him

"MIND" he called out, his hands and the countless flies glowed pink. He flung the mass of flies at Wuya, at they attacked her.

The Libra Scale floated the center of the roulette wheel. Keith saw it, ran at Jack, jumped off his stomach and into the air. He grabbed the scale with his left hand and the showdown ended. The city was restored and the Heylin trio sulked off in defeat.

The seven monks, Jenn and Keith returned to China. They spent the flight back explaining the back story to Jenn and Keith, who agreed to do what they could to help. They were also greeted by Master Fung, who was more than eager to reveal that they too were Xiaolin Dragons.

"It's no wonder they could hold the Zodiac Wu without consequence. That is most clear to me now." Omi said in response.

"So may I introduce to you the one and only Dragons of Light and Darkness, Jenn and Keith, respectively." Master Fung said.

"I always knew there was something evil about Keith." Alex said, almost endearingly.

The new Warriors, who were now in the Xiaolin Monk robes, did a generic action pose before being welcomed by the four monks who were unfamiliar with them.

"Darkness huh, pretty cool." Keith said.

"And I got Light, awesome AND fitting." Jenn added.

* * *

Yup, more characters. The plot needed for me to add them, but it's better that I spread out their addition as opposed to throwing them all in.

Anyway, yup, Jenn the Dragon of Light and her brother Keith, Dragon of Darkness. You can see both of them on my deviantART, just check for a link in my profile.

Brian and Alex also got their little elemental cutscene thing, like Adam got last chapter. I don't remember when exactly they first got them in the show, but it works.

don't forget to write a review.


	9. Send Out The Gundam

Should probably give people a chance to read some of these chapters before adding more, but i've been in such a typing mood.

* * *

Jenn looked around temple garden.

"What have I gotten myself into," Jenn thought out loud, as if she minded her decision, "what am I talking about, this is going to be amazing. Sure, there are some baddies out there, but I can take them."

She was referring to Jack, Chase and Wuya, well not as much Jack as the other two, but she could say that Jack is persistent.

"More like he doesn't know when to quit." Raimundo chirped up, as if reading the girl's thoughts.

"Yes, and that's creepy." Jenn said, turning to face the Brazilian teen, who faced her as well, the Mind Reader Conch in his left hand.

"Mind reading Shen Gong Wu? That isn't a law suit waiting to happen." Jenn said, shaking her head lightly.

"It would help in reconnaissance missions." Adam said, walking over to the two.

"All I know is, he sure can take an ass kicking." Alex said from the roof.

"Gee, didn't know I was hosting a party." Jenn said, drawing the attention back to her.

"He doesn't know how to quit," Raimundo went back to the original subject, "Until you knock him unconscious that is."

The group shared a laugh before letting out a synchronized sigh, a sigh of content.

* * *

Jack was dropped on the ground yet again, this time in front of his house. Wuya stretched, he shoulders sore from lifting the teenager yet again.

"This needs to stop being a reoccurring thing." Chase said, cracking his knuckles.

"Can't we just kick him to the…"Wuya began

"We already had this discussion." Chase said, interrupting her.

"I know, I know, but I still think he does more harm than good." Wuya replied with a sigh.

"I'm sure he'll end up dying at this rate, so we just have to deal with him until then." Chase told her.

* * *

The monks were now all asleep, with an exception of one. Keith sat on the top of a large tree outside, staring at the moon. His eyes seemed to glow an intense orange, but it was due to the light from the moon.

"A war between good and evil, and I picked good." Keith said to himself quietly. His voice hinted uncertainty. The atmosphere glowed a bright white colour, due to the moon's rays, but the air around Keith was thick and black.

"Darkness…" He began "such a strange power for someone on the side of good to have. What can I do with this darkness that can help anyone? How can I save the world when my power overwhelms the good of the planet?"

Keith heard a rustle from behind him; he didn't even have to guess to know who it was.

"Hello, Alex." Keith said to the figure that stood behind him.

"Enough with the angst act, nobody is buying it." She told him.

Tilting his head back to look at her, he told her, "How can you be so sure that it's an act?"

"Because I know you, and I know that as evil as you may seem, you only wish to help people. You're good." Alex tried to convince him.

"We'll see." Keith said, his voice almost sarcastic.

"See that, you aren't evil. You're just a sarcastic asshole." Alex teased.

The two laughed, the moonlight lighting them up so that they looked like silhouettes.

* * *

Jack wasn't really unconscious; well he was awake enough to hear everything that Chase and Wuya had said. He sat up, enraged.

"So, they were just using me. I should have known all along, some people just don't change." Jack said through gritted teeth.

He was pissed; all along they were using him as a pawn, a dispensable opening move piece. He would show them who the pawn was. He snapped his fingers and a shadow appeared, looming over the ground. He let out a menacing laugh, something no one could recall him doing.

* * *

The darkness caressed the temple, suspended it in a cradle of peacefulness. A gentle breeze blew through the trees and opened windows, the light of the moon shining through the windows. There was no noise, only silence could be heard. Alex and Keith had gone to their rooms, and no monk was awake, until they heard a ground shattering stomping noise. Always the light sleeper, Jenn bolted up, her head going from side to side. Rubbing her eyes, she was just about to lay down when she heard the noise again. Pulling the blanket off of her, she stood up and ran to the temple vault. Her footsteps woke up Kimiko, who woke up Keith and Alex, the latter of the two waking Adam and Brian. Clay and Omi had woken up on their own, and they both woke up Raimundo. The nine monks ran to the temple vault to protect the Wu from whatever could be approaching the temple. They saw something threatening, something that could almost be considered dangerous. At the entrance to the temple stood a robot, about the size of a small skyscraper. What they saw on it worried them the most. It had armaments that bared a striking resemblance to Shen Gong Wu.

"So what do you think of this baby?" Jack called down to the Xiaolin Warriors.

"Most fearsome." Omi said bluntly.

"I know. I've had a lot of Shen Gong Wu in my possession, and they didn't collect dust. I studied and analyzed them, and I was able to create the SGW-Bot. It has weapons based off of Shen Gong Wu, without actually possessing the Wu themselves. It's a brilliant creation, one I'd like to see you stop." Jack replied in triumph.

"We accept your challenge, you little pansy." Keith screamed back, his comment angering the boy genius. Arming its SGW-weapons, the robot moved closer. The warriors also armed themselves with Shen Gong Wu. Each focusing on an appendage, they began their defensive attack. Their attacks proved ineffective against the robot's armor. The monks, short of breath and out of ideas, stood in front of the vault door.

"Looks like were up the creek without a paddle." Clay said between pants.

"So what do we do?" Brian asked, hoping for a solution.

"We send out… The GUNDAM!" Adam called out. His suggestion was shot down by silence.

"No, huh." Adam responded to the silence.

The SGW-Bot stepped closer to the vault, shingles falling off the roof and the ground cracking.

"Well we have to come up with something fast. I don't know how much more abuse we can take." Kimiko said urgently.

"I have an idea," Raimundo announced, "What if, we fight back with just our elements, since it essentially has Shen Gong Wu itself?"

"That might just be crazy enough to be most successful." Omi said.

"Let's do it." The group exclaimed. The robot charged up a Silk Spitter weapon, hitting Adam with a web and pinning him to a wall.

"Tasukete Kimiko [1]" Adam exclaimed. Kimiko flipped over to him and burnt the web, the singed material falling to the ground. The two teenagers charged back into the fray.

The robot activated a Shroud of Shadows weapon and turned itself invisible.

"How do we see it now?" Keith asked.

"I've got an idea." Jenn replied. Closing her eyes, she focused energy into her hands, which began to glow yellow. She opened her eyes, which seemed to glow an enchanting orange. The night time darkness dissolved, the light outlining every detail of the robot. Kimiko and Omi had a cooperative idea. She bombarded the robot's left leg with fire, and right after that Omi drenched it with water. They repeated the process until the leg glowed a bright red colour, and the two of them kicked the leg at the same time, causing it to fracture. The robot fell to its left knee, unable to stand anymore. Following their lead, Adam and Raimundo jumped onto the robot's shoulders. His hands glowing orange, Adam summoned lightning from the sky, and Raimundo whipped up hurricane force winds. The lightning and wind morphed together, a tornado brewing from the increased weather. Moving their hands in a synchronized fashion, the two teens slammed the tornado into the robot's chest, damaging its control systems. From within the chest, Jack let out a scream, but retaliated by upping the power levels. The robot's eyes glowed an intense red, and each vibration could be seen due to it immense power. It attempted to move again. In response, Clay slammed his foot into the ground; earth surround the Robot's left knee and right foot, as well as its lower right leg and the rest of the left leg. The robot was now completely immobile.

"Damn it, how am I supposed to attack you now?" Jack screamed.

"I reckon you would be able to." Clay answered the probably rhetorical question. The robot began punching and swinging its weapons and shooting its other weapons. The robot's left fist rocketed towards Alex, but it was surrounded by a pink aura. The arm stopped in its track as Brian stood, hand outstretched and glowing pink.

"Thanks, little bro." Alex said gratefully. She jumped back, flinging her arms forward and spreading her fingers apart, glowing purple. The ground cracked open, sludge flying out and coating the robot's arm. The arm began fizzling, the acid corroding the robot's arm and its inner workings. The arm became liquid and dripped onto the ground. The arm from the elbow up sparked and crackled, barely mobile at this point. The robot lurched as Keith jumped onto its back. Standing on its neck, the darkness swirled around Keith, his arms sliced through the darkness and a scythe of swirling black and gray energy was held in his hands. He slammed it into the robot's neck, and he stomped on it, slicing through the neck, its head falling to the ground. Keith, flipping off of the neck, stood with the rest of the monks. Jack ejected from the robot as it began to spark, the sparks hitting the leaking oil to start a fire.

"Guys, get behind me." Raimundo commanded. The group did as they were told.

"ARIES BARRIER." He called out as the robot exploded, the Barrier shielding them from the blast. The smoke cleared and the robot was gone, a large crater in its place. Luckily, no one was hurt and the temple was not damaged; only the cement courtyard area was because of the explosion. Dojo poked his head out from the temple doorway and looked around. Tears could be seen in his eyes.

"How am I going to explain this to Master Fung?" He whined.

"Tell him the truth, Jack attacked us." Adam responded.

"Anything else you need, or can we go back to bed?" Kimiko added.

"Yes, there's a new Shen Gong Wu activated." Dojo said, approaching the group. He handed the scroll to Omi, who read it aloud.

"It is called the Scorpio Blade. It is a poison filled scorpion tail with a Chinese style blade coming out of it. When activated, the user can use the poison to knock out a foe and is also a water Shen Gong Wu. A water Wu, that sounds most wonderful." Omi told the group.

"It also has poison, so it's related to me too." Alex chirped up.

"Well, I guess we should go get it, right guys?" Jenn asked, the group nodding in response. They got on Dojo and flew off.

* * *

Jack was sulking back to his house, upset over his defeat. He couldn't fight them on his own, and the only reason he beat them on occasion was because he cooperated with Chase and Wuya, and by cooperated, he meant was used by. He reached his house and opened the front door. He walked up the stairs and collapsed on his bed, He didn't even care that a new Zodiac Wu revealed itself; he just wanted to sleep away his misery.

* * *

On the other hand, Wuya was very much interested. Jack hadn't showed up today, not that she was worried, more like she was relieved. She had a confident glow surrounding her, and she would be sure to retrieve the newest Zodiac Wu.

* * *

The group landed in Germany.

"What exactly does Germany have to do with scorpions?" Adam asked.

"I suppose location doesn't relate to the actual Wu." Clay tried to conclude.

"Well regardless, let's look for it." Keith added.

The nine teens split into groups of three, Keith, Jenn and Alex went one way, Adam, Kimiko and Brian went another way and Clay, Omi and Raimundo went a third way.

After a while of searching throughout Berlin, none of the groups had found anything. They all met up at a small café and sat around a table, trying to figure out what to do.

"What about a museum, seems like the best place to find most Wu." Adam said, trying to speed the process along.

"We already found one in a museum." Kimiko shot his idea down.

"Well, we found two in a rainforest; a museum seems like a warm dot to look." Omi reminded them.

"That's 'hot spot', Omi, and I agree, but we know nothing about Germany." Alex said with a sigh.

Getting up, the group decided to explore a local park. There was a variety of statues, some of military figures, some of celebrities, most of them were a single colour, but one attracted their attention. It had something in its hand, and the group got closer and saw that the statue was, in fact, holding the Scorpio Blade.

"Well, well, look what I found here, The Scorpio Blade, and the loser posse." Wuya said.

"Wuya, always a misfortune." Kimiko growled.

Both Wuya and Kimiko grabbed the Scorpio Blade, the Wu glowing.

"Wuya, I challenge you and your ancient person to a Xiaolin Showdown." Kimiko began.

"You're on, junior. I wager my Gemini Gauntlets for your Kuzusu Atom." Wuya continued.

"Alright, the challenge is Berlin Boxing match. First one knocked out loses." Kimiko said.

"Let's Go, Xiaolin Showdown." The two said in unison.

The city arranged itself into a boxing ring, and the buildings became bleachers. The 8 monks, in their battle armor, sat in the bleachers. Kimiko, in her armor, and Wuya stood on either side. Dojo stood outside the ring with a gong.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI" the two girls shouted as Dojo hit the gong and jumped off the ring. Wuya laughed and slipped the pair of gauntlets onto her arms.

"GEMINI GAUNTLETS" She called out, a clone of her appeared next to her.

"Gee, two on one, how typically unfair of you." Kimiko said in a sarcastic tone.

Both Wuyas stood on either side of Kimiko. She was able to dodge their initial blows, but she took repeated blows from Wuya 1. Wuya 2 began kicking her, and Kimiko fell back. Kimiko flipped over the two Wuyas and turned. She threw a fireball at Wuya 1, who dodged the flaming projectile and leaped at Kimiko, the latter who was unable to dodge. Kimiko fell back and Wuya 2 put her foot on her stomach. She began to push down on Kimiko, but she delivered a flaming punch to Wuya 2's leg. She fell back, but Wuya 1 kicked Kimiko in the side.

"This is kind of brutal, someone should help her." Adam said, concerned. Alex took that as an invitation, and jumped into the ring herself.

"Now it's fair… well, Kimiko has me, and I've proven I can kick your ass." Alex gloated.

Wuya 1 and Wuya 2 both circled around Alex as she helped Kimiko up. The two monks stood back to back, each facing a Wuya.

"You ok, Kimiko?" Alex asked.

"Ha ha, no I am not." She said, falling over.

The showdown ended, Wuya claiming her Wu and leaving. The monks and Dojo ran over to Kimiko and Alex, Raimundo was the most concerned. He lifted up Kimiko and held her.

"You ok?" Raimundo asked.

"No, I'm not. Can you carry me to our flying dragon?" Kimiko asked. The request was bizarre, not because of the dragon, but because Kimiko wanted his help. He did as asked and held her back to the temple. When they got back to the temple, Raimundo carried Kimiko to her room and set her down in her bed.

"Thanks Rai, it's really sweet of you to care." Kimiko said gratefully.

"It was nothing," Raimundo said, a blush on his face, "I'd do anything for you."

There was an awkward silence as Raimundo realized what he said.

"I mean I'd do anything for my crew. You know, because I'm the leader." Raimundo blurted out.

"Yeah, that's the reason." Kimiko said, shaking her head slightly.

* * *

[1] Help Me, Eirin. look it up on YouTube people

Yes, slight RaiKim in this chapter. I get that some people don't like it, but don't get turned off because of it. Probably won't make it too much of a romance fic.

and Yes, i like Gundam.

don't forget to leave a review.


	10. Double Ninjas All The Way Across The Sky

Here's another chapter. I went back into my normal uploading pattern, but i really want to finish this story. Expect it to be done soon, but here you go in the meantime.

* * *

An embarrassed Raimundo blinked twice, before turning around and leaving the Japanese girl's room. Nighttime had come faster than expected, which is always a surprise.

"Sure is late, night came so early, what happened?" Alex asked, scratching her head.

"It's always a surprise when something comes early." Adam said, his perverted nature taking over. Alex sighed and smacked her brother on the shoulder.

"Oww, it was a joke, geez." Adam whined in response. Alex walked away from her brother, who followed her. Omi, who had been standing there, stared blankly.

"I don't get it." Omi said, lost and clueless.

* * *

Still upset over the loss of his latest robot creation, Jack opened the door to his house with a sigh. He walked over to the couch and plopped down onto it. He was just about to turn on the TV when he heard a knock on the door. Standing up, he walked over to the door and opened it. Looking up, he saw his worst nightmare, or should I say, his cousin. Now we all know his little cousin Megan [1], but this one was much worse. Male, about 6'3", with red hair, not as bright as Jack's but still noticeable, with an army green jacket and obnoxious pants with goggles similar to Jack's but all black instead of yellow with red swirls. Next to him stood a short girl, about 4'11", tan with curly dark brown hair, obnoxious boots and a checkered jacket [2].

"Hello, Zach." Jack said with a growl.

"Hey cousin, nice place you got here." Zach replied, inviting himself in.

"Nice to see you haven't burnt it down again." Kim, the short girl said, also going in the house.

"It was one time and I was 12!" Jack shouted.

You see, Jack hated his cousin and his girlfriend. He'd put up with 12 Angry Wuyas and a Megan before having to spend time with them. He thought they would've disowned him by now, but here they were, in his living room, sitting on his couch, eating his food, mocking his inability to cook. He hated it; he just wished they never showed up. He was snapped back to reality by his cousin's voice.

"So, what kind of shit have you invented lately?" Zach said, emphasizing the word 'shit'.

"Just an ultimate robot of Xiaolin mutilation." Jack replied.

"How'd that work out for you?" Kim asked back.

"It… it exploded." Jack said quietly.

"Well now, not much of a surprise." Kim said with a chuckle.

"Let me show you what I've built." Zach boasted, pulling out pictures to show his cousin. Jack took one look at the pictures, whimpered, and fell over.

* * *

Wuya had heard about Jack's attempt to break into the Xiaolin Temple vault. Of course, she had also heard how horribly it had failed. She laughed at how stupid Jack was, but credited him for never quitting. However, she didn't know when to quit either, and she was going to try her hand at stealing some Wu. Under the cover of darkness, she took what Zodiac Wu she could, meaning all of them, and slipped out of Chase's lair to teach the Xiaolin warriors a lesson.

* * *

Jenn sat in her room, looking around. She always made sure to take in new surroundings, because she felt that it made it easier to adjust to something unfamiliar. Another reason was that she was unable to fall asleep.

"I just can't fight the feeling that something is about to happen. What's this pressure?" She wondered.

Standing up, she walked over to the window. Looking outside, she saw the moon. It was glowing, enticing even. She preferred the sun; she liked the warmth and the rays that gleamed onto the earth, bringing life and light. Darkness was so unwelcoming, it brought coldness, and it was unfriendly. Sure it suited Keith, but not her. She heard something in the distance, but dismissed it as nothing. However, she was wrong. She began to feel water spraying her. Sprinklers, ones like the ones they have in schools, installed because of Kimiko's frequent rage spells which tend to end with someone or something in fire. She ran into the hallway, looking around.

"Are we gonna get attacked every night?" Raimundo said ad he stepped out of his room, dripping wet.

"I'm just glad my computer is waterproof." Adam said, yawning as he walked over.

Kimiko stepped out of her room, looking tired. A bruise had formed on her cheek, making her look innocent, more fragile. She walked with a bit of a limp.

"I hate that old, unattractive, stupid, evil, vicious, 恐ろしいフレーミング死に方をする必要があるのたわごとの部分をむかつく！ [3]" Kimiko yelled, quietly at first but ear splitting as she finished.

"Did she just bitch out Wuya in Japanese?" Clay asked as he walked over, cowboy hat sagging due to the water.

The group made there way to the vault, which was where they were sure the fire started. They noticed a green glow as they approached, and Kimiko was the one to walk faster, practically sprinting into the vault.

"Wuya, there you are you stupid 必要がある売春婦が切断されており、超喉にくぎ付けに自分の手で窒息する。[4]" Kimiko screamed as she saw the older woman standing there, fire swirling around her.

"What's up with her?" Wuya asked, turning to the other monks for an answer.

"Probably entered her vengeful mode." Alex said.

"Or it's her time of the month." Brian added, getting elbowed by Alex as he finished his sentence.

Kimiko was about to charge at Wuya when she fell over. She began breathing heavy and looked up to see two Wuyas, the second Wuya wearing the Fancy Feet.

"Both of you? Again?" Kimiko seethed with rage. Kimiko got to her feet and began to step forward, but was restrained by Keith.

"You already got your ass handed to you by Thing 1 and Thing 2 over there, let us handle it, there will be other chances to get your revenge." Keith reasoned. Kimiko exhaled sharply and backed off, letting the others do their job.

Raimundo was just as mad as Kimiko. Wuya had hurt a member of his team, and if you hurt them, your hurt him. He stepped in front of Wuya, staring at her.

"Raimundo, my boy, long time no see. We haven't had a standoff like this in a long time, since you betrayed your friends and gave me a solid form." Wuya taunted.

"Shut up," Raimundo shouted. "Shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP." The winds picked up outside, some of which blew in through the open door and the holes in the walls.

"My, my, my, aren't we testy tonight." Wuya continued teasing. Raimundo growled and the winds became sharp. Strings outside were cut by the wind, lanterns falling to the ground, clattering as the hit the cement. The sky, while dark because it was nighttime, became visibly dark. Raimundo ran at Wuya, his hands to his side, parallel to each other.

"Wudai Wind Saber!" he called out as he flung his arms forward in unison, the winds gathering in between his hands and shooting out, forming a razor sharp blade of wind. He slashed at Wuya, who jumped back to avoid the attack. Unable to change his course, Raimundo sailed into the wall, bouncing off of it as he slammed into the stone face first with a grunt.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, poor boy." Wuya said in a sarcastic tone.

Alex blinked with each 'tsk'. She always hated that noise, something from her childhood. She was always scolded by her teachers, they punished her, but worse, they used that noise whenever they found out what she did. She snapped, charged at Wuya, through the green flames, slamming into Wuya's chest. Her strength plus the force of the impact sent Alex and Wuya crashing through the vault walls, and they tumbled into the courtyard outside. Clay was the next one to leap out, taking the exit that Alex had just made. Alex rolled out of the way, because she knew what was coming.

"Wudai Earth Hammer." Clay shouted as his foot impacted with the ground. A large hammer shaped piece of earth bursted from the surface, dirt crumbling away as it did. The chunk of earth flew high into the air, and like a pendulum sailed back down, slamming into Wuya. She was knocked onto the ground, and looked up to see Alex standing over her. By now all the other monks had made it into the courtyard as well, and they watched to see how Alex would mutilate her. Alex took a different method, however. She picked up Wuya and threw her in the direction of the fountain. Omi ran forward and pushed himself off the ground. As he flew into the air, the dots on his head began to glow. He watched as Wuya flew right over the fountain.

"Wudai Water Spike!" He called out as Wuya was directly over the fountain. The water in the pool at the base of the fountain shot up, forming into a spike, and the spike slammed into Wuya, sending her higher into the sky. Darkness swirled around her as Keith flew into the air. The two almost floated there, but soon they began falling. The darkness began to stir.

"DARKNESS." Keith called, and almost demonic tone to his voice. The darkness around Wuya formed into clawed hands, that grab her and threw her to the ground. As she landed, she looked up, but she was blinded as Jenn stood over her. Jenn jumped into the air and the sky turned white.

"LIGHT" Jenn called out, the bright light flashing in response. The glowing light formed in her hand, a small orb. The orb glowed intensely, and a blast of light energy fired from it, slamming into Wuya, who grunted on impact. Seeing that she was outmatched, she stood up, and became engulfed in a green fire. In a flash of green and a puff of smoke, she was gone. The garden smoked, flowers torched, some singed black, some still on fire. The cement of the courtyard was cracked, and the vault looked like it was barely standing after the abuse it took, green flames still swirled inside. Dojo walked outside the temple and without even blinking he turned in went back inside.

* * *

Zach and Kim had spent the whole night torturing Jack. He had retreated to his room after they had taken black sharpies and began scribbling on his blueprints. They claimed they were trying to "improve" them, but they just wanted to ruin his life. He was sobbing on his bed when he felt a vibration. A new Wu was activated. He opened up the window in his room, and jumped out, heli-bot activating allowing him to fly away.

* * *

The sun shined bright as the warriors flew over there newest destination.

"Morning already, would it kill Mother Nature to give us an advanced warning before she does a time skip?" Alex complained.

"I don't know, but we should be most happy that it is beautiful for us as we visit New Zealand." Omi replied happily.

* * *

Two girls walked down the street. The one on the left was about 5'5". She had long, light brown hair in pigtails, with energetic orange eyes. She wore a black sleeveless jacket that was undone except for the top button, she had a sleeveless dark gray shirt with pink flame designs. She had a black skirt with the same design, and a matching black arm warmer on her right arm, and arm bands on her left arm. She also had on a brown belt, leg warmers, the left one had a large pink "A" on it, the right on matched the skirt. She had on sandals and a pink "A" necklace too. The other one had long dark brown hair in a ponytail. Her hair came out on the right side of her face, and she had lively blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless dark gray shirt with blue flame designs, a matching arm warmer on her left arm, arm bands on her right. She had black shorts with the same flame designs, brown belt, leg warmers, the right one had a blue "K" on it, the left one matched the shorts. She had sandals and a blue "K" necklace.

"So, New Zealand. What do you think, Ana?" The one the right started.

"Honestly, Kat, it's boring." The one on the left answered.

The two were twins, and they too were from Connecticut, which means they were on vacation as well. They had no idea what to do here, and in all honesty, they wanted to visit their relatives in Japan.

* * *

The monks landed in a large grassy field. Mountains towered in the background, making the view spectacular.

"So, what's the new Wu?" Raimundo asked Kimiko, who held the scroll in her hands.

"Let's see. It's called the Bow of Sagittarius. It says it is actually two parts. The first part is a long bow with two steel points on the ends. the second is a quiver with an unlimited supply of arrows. It can be used as a normal bow and arrow, but when activated the user can shoot arrows with perfect accuracy 100% of the time and is also a fire Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko read aloud.

"Archery, huh? I tried to take archery in gym last year, but my stupid whore teacher never let us shoot anything. For heaven's sake I only got to hold the bow once." Adam ranted.

The group began their search for the Wu, but unfortunately, so had Jack and Wuya, who met up at Chase's lair beforehand.

* * *

Kat and Ana had had enough of the boring city, and had made their way into the wide stretch of land outside the town. They had brought their katanas with them. The two, back when they lived in Japan, had received formal ninja training, so they knew the importance of being armed. Hoping to find a good spot to train in, they instead found a strange bow and a quiver that had arrows inside it. Kat, picking up the Bow, and Ana, picking up the Quiver, began to inspect them.

"How do you suppose these got here?" Kat asked her sister.

"Maybe someone lost them." Ana thought out loud.

"Well regardless, someone might be looking for them. If we take them with us, we might be able to find the owner." Kat continued.

"Or, you could hand them over to us." Wuya said as she and Jack stopped in front of the duo.

"And you are?" Ana questioned.

"We're the ones who will be taking the Bow of Sagittarius." Jack answered her.

"または彼らはアナ、右から性交できますか？ [5]" Kat said to her sister.

"私は、キャットを知らない、彼らはかなり深刻な顔をする. [6]" Ana replied.

The two stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"What'd they say?" Jack almost whined.

"She said," Kimiko said, standing at the top of a hill, "that you guys should fuck off."

The group of monks descended from the hill. They were about to approach the twins when Jack and Wuya lunged at Kat and Ana, grabbing the two pieces of the Bow of Sagittarius, causing the Wu to glow.

"What the hell?" Kat and Ana said in unison as the object in their hands glowed.

"It's a Xiaolin Showdown. Kat, Ana, you guys need to beat those two, can you do it?" Alex called out.

"These two?" Kat asked.

"We can do that." Ana answered.

"We wager our Fancy Feet and Moby Morpher for your…" Wuya began.

"They wager the Orb of Tornami and Eye of Dashi." Raimundo said, tossing the aforementioned Wu at the twins, who caught them in their empty hands.

"The challenge will be Pacific sword fight. The first pair who cannot fight will be lose." Wuya explained.

"Sword fight? Count us in. Let's go…" Kat and Ana said in unison.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" The group of monks, Wuya and Jack shouted.

Wind blew as the field began to shake. The grass was cleared, the field replaced by a large empty floor. Grass formed a border around the floor, and taller grass formed a base, a platform on top where the other monks, in their battle armor, stood.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI!" Wuya and Jack called.

Kat and Ana took that as a signal to start, and they both drew their swords. Wuya and Jack had been given swords, and they were ready to fight. Kat stood in front of Jack, ready to take him.

"MOBY MORPHER." He called out. The pair of Wu on his arms was clamped together, and as he pulled them apart, he transformed into Kat, but with red hair and his outfit.

"So, you're my player two outfit version?" Kat scoffed. Gripping her sword, she ran at Jack, catching him off guard as she swung at him. He blocked with his sword, but she pushed and he fell, his sword flying from his hand. Kat jumped, catching the sword in her left hand. He swung both swords at Jack, who screamed and dodged, barely avoiding the blades' sharp edges. Kat was too fast for him, however, and she pinned him to the ground with one sword, and swung at him with the other. The edge was blunted, but did enough damage so that he couldn't move for a while. Ana was having the same luck. Even with the Fancy Feet, Ana could keep up with Wuya as she slashed and stabbed. Wuya was now in front of the platform with the monks on it. Ana flung the sword and it stabbed into Wuya's dress, pinning her to the base. She was about to remove the sword when Ana jumped over to her and punched her in the jaw. She took the sword from the platform and hit Wuya with it's dulled blade, ending the showdown.

Kat and Ana stood with the group, holding the Bow of Sagittarius. They weren't surprised to see a full sized Dojo, and they listened as the group explained everything. When they arrived at the temple, Master Fung handed them their Xiaolin Robes.

"So, we're in?" Kat asked.

"Yes, young Dragon of Ice." Master Fung started.

"Just like that?" Ana added.

"Yes, young Dragon of Nature." Master Fung replied.

"Alright, bad guys better watch themselves." Kat and Ana said together.

* * *

Thought i forgot about the monks' new Wudai attacks, didn't you?

Also, i promise, no more self insert characters.

[1] I don't know if it's spelled like that.. tomato tomahto.

[2] My friends in real life. I really wanted to add them and i would've run out of things to add if i didn't

Kimiko and Kat & Ana's Japanese for Americans

[3] motherfucking piece of shit that needs to die a horrible flaming death - Kimiko

[4] whore that needs to be choked by her own hands, which have been cut off and super glued to her throat. - Kimiko

[5] or they can fuck off, right Ana? - Kat

[6] i don't know, Kat, they look pretty serious - Ana

so yeah, don't forget to review and be on the lookout for chapter 11.


	11. Falling Isn't Fun, Nope

I'm determined to finish this by next weekend. Here's your chapter 11.

* * *

The newly completed team of Xiaolin Monks stood outside the Xiaolin Temple.

"Please Master Fung; please tell me there will be no more dragons." Omi pleaded.

"I cannot answer that question with 100% accuracy young one, anything is possible." Master Fung replied. Omi pouted and walked away, not happy with the older man's answer.

"Poor little guy." Kimiko said.

"He'll get over it, just like when Adam, Alex and Brian joined." Raimundo responded, trying to lighten the mood.

It was still daytime, the sun shining brightly in the sky, warming the land below it. Jenn sat outside, by the fountain that Wuya had been thrown over just last night. She drew patterns in the water with her hand, first a star, then a smiley face, and finally a "J". She heard footsteps and looked up to see Adam sit down next to her.

"The water is warm. It's nice." Jenn said.

"Hello to you too, Sunshine." Adam replied. Jenn giggled and turned to face Adam, putting her legs in front of her body, resting on the edge of the fountain completely. She wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging them.

"So, how you enjoying saving the world?" Adam said.

"It's… interesting," Jenn said, trailing off. She stared at the water, blinked and turned back to Adam, "Definitely nothing I ever thought I'd have to do. Not that I don't enjoy it, but I don't know how to put my feelings into words."

"That's how I felt for the first couple days, but you get used to it. You should be happy, the seven of us are together again, we can hang out just like we did back home." Adam tried to cheer her up. Jenn looked at Adam, making eye contact with him. Her eyes were mixed with emotions, confusion, uncertainty, maybe even fear. But her eyes also showed warmth, comfort, even content.

"I guess you're right. Besides, it's not like we have much of a challenge, even Chase was taken down by Brian, how tough could he be?" Jenn said with a chuckle. The two laughed about Chase's most recent defeat.

* * *

Jack walked up to the front door of his house. His body was bruised from the previous challenge; Kat had really beaten on him. He took out his key and unlocked the front door. He turned the handle and opened the door, and nearly screamed at what he saw.

"Hey cousin, where have you been?" Zach said from the couch where he was sitting. Jack was about to yell at Zach when he saw Kim in the kitchen. She was putting a frozen pizza in the oven. He screamed and passed out in the doorway.

"Is he dead?" Kim said, walking out of the kitchen.

"He's just unconscious." Zach told her.

"Maybe we should revive her with peptic salve and adrenaline [1]." Kim suggested.

* * *

The infamous training course was set up yet again. This time, there were various dummies and wooden poles. The course was divided by a wall, and it was the same on both sides. On the left side, stood Ana, and on the right, Kat. They both had their katanas drawn, and were ready to begin training. Holding up on of her guns, Alex fired a shot into the air, signaling for the training to start.

Kat and Ana moved in unison, mimicking each other but their actions mirrored. As Ana slashed, wielding the sword in her left hand, Kat slashed, sword in her right hand. They had reached a halfway point, and the courses changed at that point. Kat's dummies hung over water, and Ana's hung over a pit in the ground.

The air around Kat grew colder. Her eyes shined a lighter blue, ready to strike. Her pupils resembled the pupils of a cat, and she jumped towards the water. Looking down, she saw that the pool had to be about 100 feet deep. If she didn't figure out how to solidify it, she was likely to drown.

"I hope this works." She said to herself, falling towards the water. She thrust her sword towards the water.

"ICE." She called out as the sword pierced the water's surface. The water flashed a light blue colour and grew colder. A thick layer of ice formed on top of it. Kat landed on the ice, not feeling a shift underneath her.

"Nice and sturdy, now let's go." Kat said confidently. She pulled the sword from the ice, the hole where it was sealed up. She charged at the dummies, swinging her sword at them. Some were hit by just the sword; others were hit by the sword after it had been coated in a sheet of sharp ice. Kat held the sword in front of her face. She slammed the palm of her left hand into the sword and pushed it forward, sending shards of ice flying at a dummy, shredding into it. The dummies fell to the ground, stuffing overflowing and littering the ground.

Ana took a different approach. She eyed the pit, guessing that it would take a long time to hit the bottom. She didn't want to see how long it took. She stabbed her sword into the ground, and her eyes shined a green colour. The ground under her cracked.

"NATURE" she spoke loudly, the ground breaking and thick vines sprouting out of it. The vines grew across the gap, making a bridge to the other side. Ana ran towards the dummies, slashing one with her sword. She spun and vines burst from the ground, piercing the dummy. Vines wrapped around the sword, making it longer. The vines were covered in spikes. She impaled the third dummy. The dummies fell to the ground, littering it with their insides.

Both Kat and Ana exited the course, greeted by their teammates.

"Ana learned Frenzy Plant." Adam cheered, patting her on the back.

"Cold moves my friend." Omi said to Kat.

"I think he means "cool moves."" Raimundo added in.

"Oh no, I most certainly mean cold." Omi said, pointing to the frozen pool of water that Kat had made.

"Oh, right. Yeah, it's pretty impressive." Raimundo responded.

* * *

Jack awoke, his head hurt him. His vision was blurred as he opened his eyes. When his vision cleared, he saw Kim standing over him.

"Oh haro, I see you're awake. I made you some macaroni." Kim said, holding a bowl to him. Jack turned white… well, whiter.

_

* * *

Jack was 14. In hopes to improve his culinary skills, he had taken a cooking class. The first class that they were instructed to cook; they were assigned to make something simple. _

"_Macaroni," Jack said, "I should be able to make that. Boil water and put it in. Simple, Right?" Wrong. Jack had assumed that it would be simple to cook the yellow noodles, but he put the heat on too high. As he slammed the pot onto the stove, a spark hit the exposed flame, causing an explosion. Jack had lost his eyebrows that day, and he lost his pride. He refused to eat macaroni from that day on._

* * *

"No thanks, I'll just have some pudding." Jack said, getting off the floor and pushing the noodles away. He opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a pudding cup. As he pealed back the top, the pudding exploded.

"Woooooow." Zach and Kim said, staring at the chocolate coated teenager.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over the Xiaolin temple. The monks were about to head inside when Dojo stopped them

"I've got good news and bad news." Dojo started. The monks groaned at the dragon's comment.

"The bad news in, a new Zodiac Wu has revealed itself." Dojo told them.

"And the good news?" Clay asked.

"You won't have to wake up in the middle of the morning." Dojo said as he grew to his full size. The 11 monks climbed onto Dojo's back and they flew off.

* * *

Wuya knocked on Jack's door. Chase and Wuya decided they would get their idiot accomplice and go get the newest Zodiac Wu, but the teenage boy wasn't answering the door.

"Well, guess he isn't home, too bad, let's go. We've got better things to do then wait for him." Wuya said as she began to turn and walk away.

"No, I'll get him out." Chase said. He kicked the door and it flew open. He was surprised to see two unfamiliar teens sitting on Jack's couch.

"Hey guy we don't know." Zach greeted.

"I like your armor, totally intimidating." Kim added.

"I'm looking for that idiot Jack Spicer." Chase began.

"Oh, he's passed out in the kitchen." Kim told him.

"Lovely. Well, I'll just leave him there, we're probably better off without him." Chase said as he turned and walked out the door.

"Let me guess, he's unconscious." Wuya said as Chase walked over to her.

"Bingo." Chase replied.

"Wonderful, now we can get the job done much quicker." Wuya almost cheered. The two left Jack's house, off to get the Wu.

* * *

The monks had bundled up, because they were in the Swiss Alps.

"It's cold, let's get the Wu and get out of here." Adam moaned.

"What is this Wu, anyway?" Clay asked Jenn, who was holding the scroll.

"Let's see," Jenn said, opening the scroll, "It's called the Capricorn Glaive."

"A mother related Wu. Wonderful." Brian said to his siblings, who rolled their eyes and chuckled.

"It says that it is a long pole-axe type weapon, that when activated, gives the user the agility of a mountain goat. It is also a fully functional glaive that can cut through material as strong as steel. It is also an earth Shen Gong Wu." Jenn told the group.

"Mountain goat… great. That means heights will be involved." Adam said, his fear kicking in again. He would be sure to make it blatantly obvious that he was not doing any showdown that involved heights or the possibility of falling from them. They landed on the top of a mountain, and shivered as a gust of wind blew, snow whipped around. Adam looked over the edge and saw how high up they were. He yelped and jumped back, landing in Clay's arms.

"Well hello there." Adam said, turning to look at the cowboy.

"Uhm, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you're afraid of heights." Raimundo said to the teen.

"Yes, very much so." Adam replied.

"But you ride on Dojo no problem." Clay said to him.

"Well, a flying dragon with decent reaction time is much safer than a cliff coated in ice and really high up." Adam told him.

"Am I gonna have to hold you this whole time?" Clay asked.

"Probably, yeah." Adam said, not wanting to have to walk so close to the edge of a mountain. Clay sighed and continued to hold his team mate.

"You're a good friend, Clay 'ol pal." Adam said.

"Yeah, I've been told." Clay said in an exasperated tone.

The group had climbed to the peak of a mountain, not making much progress in the search for the Wu. That was until they slipped on a snow bank and fell down the side of the mountain.

"You see? This is why I hate mountains." Adam cried out.

The group crashed to the ground. Raimundo was the first one to notice the Capricorn Glaive sticking out of the side of the mountain. Unfortunately for him, so had Chase. They both grabbed onto the Wu and it began to glow.

"Chase, long time no ass kicking." Raimundo taunted.  
"Ah, Raimundo, as smug and conceited as ever." Chase said back.

"Ha ha, point out my flaws, but I'm still gonna beat you. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Mantis Flip Coin for your Jet Bootsu." Raimundo explained.

"Very well, what is the challenge?" Chase asked.

"I was getting to that," Raimundo said angrily, "The challenge is Swiss Alp Ascension. The first one to plant a flag at the top of the mountain wins."

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown." The two called out.

The mountain range cleared away, a snow covered plain remaining. A single mountain pierced the ground and stood high over the ground. The other monks, in battle armor, and Wuya stood on a slightly shorter hill with a flat top, a border keeping them from falling. Raimundo, in battle armor, and Chase stood at the foot of the mountain.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI!" The contestants called out. Both of them began to climb the mountain, and they both struggled to climb the icy slope.

"WIND" Raimundo called out, pushing his hands forward. The gust of wind blew the snow away, leaving a clear path of rock.

"JEY BOOTSU." Chase called out. The boots activated, and he began to float. No longer having to worry about slipping, he was able to scale the mountain with ease.

"Grr… MANTIS FLIP COIN." Raimundo called out. He flipped the coin into the air, caught it, and flipped into the air himself. He used the wind to glide up the mountain, catching up to Chase. Both of them ascended the mountain rapidly, and they reached the peak at the same time. They both pulled out a flag and went to place it into the deep snow. Raimundo jabbed at Chase with the flag's pole, but Chase blocked it. Being more skilled with pole type weapons, Chase was able to block and parry all of Raimundo's attacks.

"I grow bored of this persistent feuding." Chase said. He smacked Raimundo in the side of the head, and the Brazilian fell off the side of the cliff. The showdown ended as Chase stabbed the snow with the flag pole.

Kat and Ana were there to catch Raimundo before he hit the ground. They placed him on his feet and left him to himself. The evil duo had made their exit, successfully retreating to Chase's lair.

The downtrodden monks got onto their mount and flew back to China.

"At least it isn't as cold now." Adam said, unzipping his jacket and feeling the warmth on his arms.

* * *

Yep, getting their elemental cutaway sequences out of the way. This story may be going by quickly, but it'll all be worth it.

Don't forget to review.


	12. That Wire is Pretty Thin, Isn't It?

I will finish. Sorry if i'm overwhelming you guys. Enjoy.

* * *

As the monks flew home, silence surrounded them. Not able to take the silence any long, Adam cleared his throat.

"Who wants to hear a story?" Adam asked the monks happily. Though his question was answered with silence, he continued.

"It's called the Ugly Wuya. Once there was an ugly Wuya, she was SO ugly that everyone died, the end." Adam said enthusiastically. The group couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's stupid reference to an American cartoon.

"Alright, it's hard to be upset after hearing a story like that." Alex said, her voice showing amusement. The group nodded in agreement, the silence fading from around them.

* * *

Jack had passed out again, due to the shock of the pudding explosion. He grunted and sat up. Looking around, he saw that he was still in his now brown kitchen. The pudding had splattered all over the room's white appliances; it would probably leave stains too. He cursed to himself and stood up. Much to his disdain, Zach and Kim were still there. They were sitting on the couch, and turned to face him when they heard him getting up.

"Some weird guy came here looking for you earlier." Kim told him.

"Weird guy? What did he look like?" Jack asked.

"About yay tall, blackish green hair, snake like eyes, armor." Kim explained.

"Chase was here? What did he want?" Jack asked her.

"He didn't say, he left after we told him you were unconscious." Kim told him.

Great, Jack thought to himself, kicking himself mentally for passing out again. He turned and walked towards the door to the basement.

"I'll be downstairs, don't bother me." Jack told the two as he opened the door and walked downstairs, slamming the door behind him. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he let out a content sigh. He was finally alone, no short girl to bother him, no cousin to make him look bad. He walked over to his blueprints cabinet and opened up a drawer. He pulled out a blueprint; it was about as wide as he was tall, and twice as long. He laid it out on the table, but as soon as he saw it, he screamed. What he saw horrified him. He recognized the hand writing and scribbles as Zach and Kim's work. That wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that they had actually improved his original design. He ran over to the cabinet and began pulling out papers. Each one had something written or drawn or crossed out on it. He furiously pulled out the drawings, his heart sinking more with each one. Soon the floor was cluttered with blue sheets of paper, and the file cabinet they were once in was empty.

It was dark already when they reached the temple. The group of 11 got off of Dojo, the small dragon shrinking to his miniature size. He crawled off to go do something that didn't involve being used as a taxi. The group of monks looked at each other for a bit before going their separate ways to do something before bed.

* * *

Most of the monks had gone inside, but Keith stood in the courtyard. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and stood to see Jenn behind him.

"I know what you're thinking Keith, but I'm here to tell you not to." Jenn said.

"Tomorrow is a full moon, Jenn. You know what happens." Keith turned to look her in the eyes.

"I know you, brother. You can fight the urge, just like you always do." She said to him.

"I'm afraid that it will be nearly impossible this time." He replied.

"Keith, you are my brother, and I love you," She started, "But if you do anything, I won't hesitate to take you down." Jenn took her hand off of his shoulder and turned away. She walked towards the entrance of the temple, stopping as soon as she walked in through the door.

"So what do you think?" Adam said, the moonlight shining in to reveal him, leaning against a wall.

"I'm not sure. If we have to subdue him, I want to be the one to do it." Jenn told the boy.

The two teens turned as they heard the sound of a gun. Alex stepped out of the shadows, one of her pistols in hand.

"He wouldn't honestly betray us, would he?" she said, leaning next to her brother.

"I hope not. The full moon is different this time around though. It looks odd; it glows with a greenish tint to it. I fear that it may be something evil." Master Fung said, startling the three teens.

"How did you…?" they said, turning to face the older man.

"Young ones, I am wiser than you may choose to believe. I knew all about Keith's hidden secret since he joined us." Master Fung explained.

"Isn't hidden secret an oxymoron?" Adam asked, changing the topic randomly. Alex smacked him on the back of the head for his stupidity.

"I feel that Keith may be tempted to evil, and some of you will be swayed by his judgment. I offer this piece of advice to you, do what you must, but make sure you will not regret your decisions." Master Fung told the group of three.

* * *

Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko and Clay sat in Raimundo's room. They had decided to hang out, just the four of them for old time's sake.

"It's been a long time; it feels weird now, looking at just the four of us in a room." Kimiko said.

"I am most proud of our new teammates, their abilities are wonderful. The thing is, I feel as though it's harder to prove myself. How can I show how great I am if there are 7 other people to show their abilities instead of me?" Omi ranted.

"Dude, you know something, that Keith guy is really creepy. If it isn't his silent thing, it's the way he always stares, with this stoic face, or the way his eyes almost glow, or the fact that if you look close enough, you can see demon horns under his hair." Raimundo told them.

"Do you get that close to him often, Rai?" Kimiko said in a teasing tone.

"No, but haven't you guys noticed those things?" Raimundo replied.

"Well, I dunno 'bout you guys, but I can't believe I was forced to hold Adam the entire time we were on that mountain. I mean, sure, guy's afraid of falling, but do I look like a bookshelf to you?" Clay complained.

"Wait, wait, wait guys. Think about the positive guys. We don't have to strain ourselves as much wailing on the bad guys anymore. Plus, they aren't terrible personality wise. And Keith, despite his creepy flaws, is pretty damn powerful. He took Wuya down, literally, with one hit. Can you do that?" Kimiko interrupted.

"No…" The three guys said.

"Exactly. And Kat and Ana are awesome, sure, the mirror move thing they do is strange, and the whole talking at the same time part… but we all do that." Kimiko added.

"Kim's right," Raimundo said, "hell, Omi, Clay and I just did it. Guys, maybe they aren't so bad after all."

"I still wish I could show off more." Omi groaned.

* * *

Wuya and Chase sat in Chase's lair, surrounded by victory.

"So this is what it feels like. To succeed, to be free of failure." Chase started.

"To be free of Jack Spicer is more like it. Can't we just leave him home every time a Shen Gong Wu activates?" Wuya said to Chase.

"Wuya, as much as I would love to, I feel like… oh who the hell am I kidding, I already stole the Cancer Claws and Leo's Courage from him. Every Zodiac Wu he had, I took from him. We don't need him anymore." Chase told her.

"Oh Chase, you know just what to say to make a woman feel wonderful." Wuya said. The two of them shared a laugh, the laugh echoed evilly throughout the cavernous volcanic lair.

* * *

"Ruined… how can they all be ruined? I spent years on designing these, years I'll never get back, designs I won't be able to bring to life. How could they do this to me?" Jack sobbed the make-up on his face running. What the point of those little curves under his eyes, no one knows, point is, they were running down his cheeks now. Suddenly, his face contorted with anger. He stormed up the stairs and slammed the doors open.

"You… you two have done it now. I have had it with you, with your decent cooking and your sense of humour that makes me want to rip my ears out." Jack started.

"And you," Jack growled, pointing at his cousin, "My entire life has been nothing compared to you, you make me feel like a loser just living. But being in my house, it's enough to make feel like taking a knife to my heart. I want you out, both of you."

Zach and Kim sat there, shocked and confused. No words came to them; all they could do was blink at him.

"I don't believe I've ever been spoken to that way." Zach finally said.

"GET… OUT…NOW!" Jack screamed. Zach and Kim stood up, walked over to the front door, opened it and left.

"Well now." Kim said as the two walked away.

* * *

Keith sat in his room, completely awake. He sighed and blinked, able to see anything despite the darkness of night, as well as the light of the moon. He stared out the window, looking at the silver sphere in the sky. He noticed the green tint and sighed.

"Guess it's going to come to this. I'll have to make the ultimate choice, stay with my friends, my sister, or give into my urges, submit to control and gain power." Keith said to himself quietly. He sighed again and laid down, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't help but feel that tomorrow night was going to be horrible, not just for him, but for everyone.

That won't be for a while though, because for now it's morning. Jenn was up bright and early as usual, but she was surprised when she saw that everyone else was too. They had all gathered in the kitchen, probably because they had nothing better to do. Fortunately, Master Fung had a solution to their problem.

"Young monks, are you all ready for a long day of intense training?" He said as he walked into the kitchen. They groaned in response, not wanting to do much at all. Fortunately again, Dojo had a solution to their situation.

"Kids, you gotta Twist and Shout [1], because a new Zodiac Wu is revealing itself." He said, entering the kitchen, scroll in hand. Brian took it from the small dragon and opened it.

"It says that this one is called the Cape of Aquarius." Brian said to the group.

"Well, little brother, what's it do?" Adam asked.

"It says that it is a long blue and gray cape, which looks to be made of water. When activated, it turns the user into pure water, rendering all physical weapons and attacks useless. It is also a wind Shen Gong Wu." Brian told them.

"So I guess we'll have to take a rain check on that training Fungy." Raimundo said as the group headed out of the kitchen.

"Did he just call me "Fungy"?" Master Fung asked himself.

* * *

The monks landed in the United States, a place they were getting more acquainted with.

"Chicago, the windy city," Adam began, "Or so I have read. All I know is, how the hell do we find a cape here?" The monks thought to themselves for a minute, before getting an idea.

"A costume shop, duh." Kimiko said.

"I'm sure Kim knows her way around a costume shop." Raimundo whispered to Clay, the two laughing quietly. The Japanese girl turned and glared at the two boys, who shut their mouths quickly. The group made their way to the nearest costume shop, which they could find because of their mystical dragon GPS. When they reached the costume shop, they saw both Jack and Wuya inside the shop as well. Kimiko growled and slammed the door open.

"She's got that face again." Adam said in a cautious tone. The 11 knew it would be safer outside.

Kimiko made sure she wasn't seen as she flung costumes off of racks and went through piles of outfits. She eventually found the Cape, but so did Jack and Wuya.

"Two against one again?" Kimiko moaned.

"No, we aren't affiliated anymore." Jack said, turning his head away from Wuya.

"Lovely, means I'll have to do less work to win." Kimiko said to herself.

"Jack, Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio. I wager my Fist of Tebigong for Jack's Shroud of Shadows and Wuya's Cancer Claws. The showdown is Windy City High-Wire. The three of us balance, and the last one standing wins. Keep in mind, there will be wind." Kimiko told them.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown." The three called out.

The building walls collapsed, and the insides disappeared. The walls became thin poles, and the costumes turned into nets underneath. A large pole with a platform on top also stood there, the 10 monks, in battle armor, Dojo and Chase stood there. Kimiko, in battle armor, Jack and Wuya balanced on the three thin poles, wires connecting the poles.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI" They called out. Wuya, being incredibly agile and balanced ran over to the pole Jack was on and stopped in front of it.

"Please don't hurt me." Jack cried.

"This will only hurt your pride." Wuya hissed. She drew her arm back.

"CANCER CLAWS" she yelled, the claws activating. She thrust her arm forward, wrapping one of the claws around the pole Jack was on. She cut the pole and Jack began to fall. He grabbed onto the rope connected to Kimiko's pole and screamed on the way down.

"SHROUD OF SHADOWS" Jack screamed as he fell.

Wuya felt herself dropping too, so she cut the rope between her and Jack's poles and used it to swing back to her pole. She climbed up it and eyed Kimiko. As she began to approach Kimiko, she saw something shocking. Jack had climbed the pole, invisible to Kimiko and Wuya, and had grabbed onto Kimiko's leg. She and Jack were fighting, so Wuya stood and watched, dumbfounded.

"FIST OF TEBIGONG" Kimiko called out, slamming the fist into Jack's head. He let out a whine and fell back, pulling Kimiko with him.

"You IDIOT!" She screamed as they both fell, ending the showdown.

The building was rebuilt, everyone now outside. Wuya stood proudly, before dodging a shoe.

"Take that you whore. I'll show you who's the best one here." Kimiko screamed as she was restrained by Raimundo and Clay. Wuya teleported in a flash of fire, and Jack flew away in shame of his defeat. Dojo grew to full size and the monks got on.

"So, who's gonna tell Master Fung we lost another Zodiac Wu?" Adam said as they began to fly away.

* * *

[1] another Beatles reference, courtesy of ZooTycoon223

there you have it, chapter 12 is done. Only about 2 or 3 more to go. don't forget to review and stay tuned.


	13. Pisces Power

Here's the newest chapter.

* * *

"I'm not telling him. I don't break bad news to people well." Jenn said in response.

"Well I think Raimundo should do it, he's the leader." Brian said, crossing his arms.

"Ugh, I'll do it; I like to crush peoples' dreams." Alex said, ending the discussion.

The monks flew the rest of the way home in silence, not sure what to talk about and just feeling plain defeated. It was late afternoon when they finally reached the temple. When they arrived, Master Fung was waiting for them.

"We didn't get the newest Wu." Alex said before he could even open his mouth. The 11 monks went their separate ways leaving Master Fung standing there.

"It's much worse now that there are more of them to ignore you, isn't it buddy." Dojo said, crawling onto the older man's shoulder.

"Not really, I don't take things personally with this many unstable teenagers around." Master Fung replied.

* * *

Jack sat on his couch with an ice pack on his head. He may have bee sore, but at least he was alone. No cousin, no cousin's girlfriend, just peace. He flipped through the channels, but found that nothing appealed to him. Turning off the TV, he stood up and walked into the kitchen. It was still coated with an evenly spread layer of chocolate pudding. He sighed and decided he would find a way to clean it later, but he knew for a fact that he wasn't going to bother cleaning it. Maybe he could hire a maid, because let's face it; any kind of cleaning bot he could make would probably make a worse mess than what he started with. He opened up a cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. He took the box and sat on the couch, eating the cereal from the box.

* * *

Night time had approached quickly. Alex, Jenn and Adam were sitting in Jenn's room.

"So, the full moon is tonight. We have to keep a close watch on Keith, we can't let him make a mistake and betray us." Jenn told the two siblings, who nodded in understanding.

"That's all good and well, but what exactly are we supposed to do?" Alex asked.

"One of us needs to make the ultimate sacrifice. One of us has to be handcuffed to Keith for the night." Jenn said. The three teens stared at each other, no one saying anything.

"I'm his sister, so I guess I'll be the one to do it." Jenn said, Adam and Alex nodding in agreement.

"So, that's it I guess." Alex said, getting up and walking out the door.

"Jenn, promise me that you'll be careful. I know what Keith is capable of." Adam said as he stood up.

"Don't worry, I can take him." Jenn said to him as he left her room. When he was out of sight, she sighed. She hoped that worst wouldn't come to worst; she didn't want to have to do something she might regret later. She stood up, a pair of handcuffs in hand. She left her room, knowing exactly where to find Keith. He was sitting on his bed, his back facing the window. She walked in and sat next to him.

"Tonight's the night." Jenn said to him.

"Jenn, I…" He started, but stopped when he heard the sound of handcuffs closing shut. He looked down to see his right wrist handcuffed to her left.

"Now if you try anything, I'll be there to stop you." Jenn explained. The two sat on the floor in silence, not looking at each other.

* * *

Dojo had gathered the nine other monks in the courtyard.

"I get that it's almost bed time, but we got a new Wu, hot off the presses." Dojo told them.

"It's called the Pisces Pendant." Omi began reading. Adam heard this and snatched the scroll from the small boy.

"Pisces, now that's MY element." Adam said to the group.

"I thought it was lightning." Omi said in confusion.

"I think he means to say his Zodiac sign is Pisces, little guy." Clay clarified.

"Exactly, now shut up. It says that the Pisces Pendant is a medium sized pendant adorned with two small fish. When activated, it allows the user to summon and dismiss powerful local rainstorms on command, and is also a water Shen Gong Wu. That's it. Our losing streak is over, I am getting this Wu." Adam said with determination. Dojo grew to his full size and the nine of them got on.

* * *

Keith's eyes snapped open, glowing orange. The moonlight shined on him, and he let out a growl. He grabbed the handcuff around his wrist with his left hand and squeezed until it snapped. Jenn heard this and stood up, Keith doing the same. They stared at each other, orange meeting orange. Jenn was about the say something when Keith let out a roar. Jenn could hear cloth tearing, and huge demon wings burst from Keith's back. Horns grew from his head and a tail whipped at his side.

"Damn it, why did he have to let it happen." Jenn cursed out loud. Not wanting to let Keith escape, she stood in front of the doorway.

"Move. I will hurt you if I have to." Keith threatened. Keith stepped forward, but Jenn kept her place. Keith was getting frustrated. He charged forward, slamming into Jenn, who flew back into the wall. She laid on the ground, watching Keith as he walked towards the vault. He didn't run into anyone on the way there, and was able to steal the temple's five Zodiac Wu without a problem. He knocked the door down and spread his wings and flew off.

* * *

The nine monks and Dojo landed in Canada.

"Well, based on all the rain, we're definitely in British Columbia." Adam said to the group. They started searching the grass around a fairly large lake.

"How are we supposed to find a necklace in nature?" Alex screamed.

"We look for a water-related pendant, in water." Adam said, pointing to the lake.

Adam dove into the water, taking a deep breath as he jumped in. He looked around, not able to see much underwater. He never had the best vision, and wished he had some goggles or something. After a few minutes, he saw something glittering under the water. He swam over to it and grabbed it. As he rose to the surface, he looked at the object in his hand and recognized it as the Pisces Pendant. His head appeared from under the water and he looked towards the shore.

"I got it you guys." He shouted. The group cheered.

"My arms are tired; can one of you guys come get me?" Adam asked.

The group facepalmed and Omi summoned a water spout that rose Adam out of the lake. The water carried him to the shore.

"Are you going to continue being this lazy for the rest of the story?" Clay asked him.

"Are you aware that you just broke the very expensive and very hard to fix fourth wall?" Adam replied.

"Guys, let's take the Pisces Pendant and go, before The Bad, The Ugly, or the Horrible show up." Raimundo interrupted. The group got onto Dojo and they flew off.

* * *

Keith landed in front of Chase's lair. As he approached the lair, the door opened. Chase was standing on the other side, waiting for Keith.

"I see you have chosen the path of power." Chase said.

"Indeed I have." Keith replied.

"Did you bring me the Zodiac Wu?" He asked.

"Yes." Keith said, handing the Wu to Chase.

"You will make a powerful Heylin Warrior." Chase told him, inviting the young demon boy inside.

"I see he's arrived. He's a wonderful specimen." Wuya said as she saw Keith. The three laughed, a maniacal laugh that echoed throughout the night sky.

* * *

so there you have it. A shorter chapter this time around, but i'll make it up to you guys next chapter.

So what do you think of Keith's dark secret

don't forget to review.


	14. Water Is The Best Place To Hide Wu

Happy Thanksgiving everyone, hope you're enjoying the time with your families, and more importantly, the food. As my Thanksgiving treat to you, I give you the newest chapter of the Zodiac Wu.

* * *

The nine monks were flying on Dojo, high above the land. A victorious, yet soaking wet Adam wore the Pisces Pendant around his neck proudly. The monks were making idle chit chat when Alex decided to bring up a question from earlier.

"So, does anyone think that it was too easy to get the Wu this time?" She asked the group.

"Who cares? All I know is that we got the last Zodiac Wu." Adam said to his sister.

"Well that brings up two issues, don't you think?" Kimiko started.

"And those would be?" Adam asked, turning around to face them.

"Well the first issue is why was it so easy? Where were Wuya and Chase, or even Jack?" Kimiko said to him.

'Not my turn to watch them. I'm just glad I could get this Wu without having to fight old people or a loser." Adam said.

"What's the other issue?" Alex asked.

"We still need to get the other 11 Wu, how do we do that?" Raimundo said.

"Simple, we burst into Chase's lair and kick 1500 year old butt." Adam said, punching the air to emphasize.

"I'm not sure it will be that easy, my enthusiastic friend." Omi told him.

"You worry too much, Omi. We'll do fine, you'll see." Adam said.

"I just hope you aren't counting your duckies before they crack." Omi said uneasily.

"That's 'counting your chickens before they hatch', little buddy." Clay told him.

"Oh… what he said." Omi said blankly.

* * *

Chase and Wuya were walking slowly, Keith followed them. Chase and Wuya were close to each other, so they could talk without Keith hearing them.

"So what's the plan?" Wuya whispered to him.

"Simple, we use him to trick the Xiaolin monks to hand over the final Zodiac Wu." Chase told her.

"But what about…" Wuya began.

"Patience Wuya, we may not even need it if we get the last Zodiac Wu before it activates." Chase said, answering her question.

"You two got some kind of love thing going on, you're awfully close to each other." Keith asked bluntly. The two turned at stared at the young demon, but couldn't look at his eyes for more than 5 seconds before having to turn away.

"Did you see his eyes? I didn't know human eyes could glow like that." Wuya panicked.

"He is no longer human, not while the darkness of night hangs over us." Chase told her.

"And if all things go according to plan, he may be able to remain that way forever." Wuya said.

"Now you're catching on." Chase told her.

* * *

The monks landed at the temple and awaited Jenn and Keith. When no one came to greet them after a while, they got worried.

"Guys, check the vault, Alex, look for Keith, I'll go look for Jenn." Adam told them. Adam and Alex ran towards the temple while the other 7 went to go check, the vault. Adam and Alex hadn't been able to find them until they heard moaning near the monks' rooms. The two cautiously continued around the corner and saw Jenn on the floor, leaning up against the wall. They ran over to her and helped her up.

"What happened?" Adam asked her.

"It was Keith," She began, " I tried to stop him, and things were going fine until he suddenly ripped the handcuff off and tried to escape. I tried to stop him, but he was too strong."

"Are you alright?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I think I'm fine, but what about Keith? He took off." Jenn told them.

"Well, odds are the Heylin Moon took over part of his self control. He probably went to Chase's lair." Alex said.

"We gotta get to the vault." Adam said. The three ran to the vault. They were met by the other 7 monks.

"All the other Zodiac Wu are gone." Kat said

"It had to have been Keith, he's been taken control of by the Heylin Moon." Adam told them.

"What do we do?" Ana asked.

"We must protect the Pisces Pendant at all costs." Master Fung said, entering the vault.

"But how do we get the other 11 back? We don't possibly stand a chance against Chase, Wuya, AND Demon Keith with only one Zodiac Wu." Kimiko asked.

"As much as I hate to agree with Kimiko, I fear she is right." Omi chimed in with a sexist undertone to his statement.

"Well young monks, I have watched you develop over the time you've been here, and I feel that you will be more than capable of defeating any foe." Master Fung said encouragingly.

"Or," Dojo said, indicating his presence, "We could use are trump card."

"Trump Card?" Jenn asked.

"Yes, trump card. Take a look at the scroll." Dojo said, handing the scroll to Clay.

"Well would you look at that. This here Wu is called the Ophiuchus Rod." Clay began.

"Isn't Ophiuchus not even included in the western Zodiac?" Adam thought out loud.

"You would know that." Alex said to her brother.

"Yes, I would." Adam said back.

"Anyway, it says that the Ophiuchus Rod is a golden rod, adorned with 12 jewels, one representing each of the other Zodiac Wu. It gives the user control over all the other Zodiac Wu." Clay told them.

"So it's a Mary Sue Zodiac Wu?" Adam asked rhetorically.

"Mary Sue or not, it could help us save the universe." Omi screamed.

"Then we better go get that Wu." Raimundo said. The group ran outside and Dojo grew full size and the monks jumped on.

* * *

"The time has come, Wuya." Chase announced.

"You don't mean…" Wuya began.

"Do you mean to tell me that the Ophiuchus Rod has revealed itself?" Keith butted in.

"Yes." Chase said.

"This is awful. If the monks, or worse, if Jack, were to get a hold of the Rod, it would give them the ability to take back all 11 Zodiac Wu in our position." Wuya spazzed. Keith turned and slapped her, calming her down.

"Thanks, I needed that." Wuya said to him.

"Wuya, you need to go get the Ophiuchus Rod, do not let the Xiaolin Monks get that Wu. I will stay here with Keith and watch the other Zodiac Wu." Chase commanded.

"Don't you think we should send him?" Wuya asked.

"No, he may be tempted to betray us and go back to his friends. He must stay here so that we do not have that problem." Chase told her. Wuya nodded and left in a puff of fire and smoke, not wanting to let Chase down.

"Now the time has come, we will either be blessed with victory, or cursed with misfortune and defeat." Chase said out loud.

* * *

The monks landed in Greece. They stood in the shadow of a large coliseum.

"Greece, hell yeah. I've always wanted to come here. I can finally embrace my Greek heritage." Adam cheered.

"Focus, partner, we gotta get that Wu." Clay told him.

"Man Clay, why you gotta ruin my fun? You're a bigger buzz kill than Buzz Killington." Adam whined. The group began searching, but knew it would be hard finding something based off Greek culture in the country of Greece.

"This is like finding a needle in a needle stack." Brian complained.

"Does he mean to say 'needle in a hay stack'?" Omi asked, trying to learn slang for once.

"No, I do believe he means to say 'needle in a needle stack', but the way you said it is the actual saying." Kimiko told him.

"Oh… well I agree, this is most difficult." Omi said.

Adam was sitting on a wall, overlooking the beach. He wasn't sure where to look, but he was enjoying the scene. He was looking from side to side when he noticed something gold sticking out of the water.

"Really? Wu in the water again?" He asked to himself before jumping off the edge to go retrieve the Wu. As he ran up to the Rod, he couldn't help but feel as if this was too easy. He was right, because right as he went to pull the Wu out of the water, Wuya grabbed it as well.

"Long time no see; I must say your wrinkles are lovely." Adam said to her.

"You're looking awfully inexperienced, if I do say so myself." Wuya said, returning the taunt.

"Oh, I'll show you inexperienced. Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Sun Chi Lantern for your Lotus Twister. The challenge is Athens coliseum brawl. Last one standing is the victor, and to the victor goes the spoils." Adam told her.

"Very well, if you lose you're screwed." Wuya told him.

"I don't intend to lose. Let's go…" Adam began/

"Xiaolin Showdown!" The two called out.

The coliseum in the distance broke apart and was rebuilt on the beach, no longer a ruin, but a monument of greatness, looking as if it was built yesterday. In the rows of seats sat the monks in their battle armor and Dojo. Wuya and Adam, in battle armor, stood on opposite sides of the coliseum.

"GONG-YI-TAN PAI!" The two yelled. They began making their way towards the center of the coliseum, ready to start this duel. They stood, staring at each other.

"I normally wouldn't hit a girl, but I don't think it counts in your case." Adam said, striking a verbal blow. Wuya returned with a physical blow however, punching Adam in the chest. He staggered back a bit, the punch not that strong. Adam returned the punch with a kick of his own, Wuya skidding back a little. The Showdown continued that way for some time. Both sides were tired. They breathed heavily, sweat dripped on their faces and their clothes torn. Adam gritted his teeth as Wuya punched him again.

"I will not lose, for me, for my friends, and for the sake of the world. SUN CHI LANTERN." Adam called out. The lantern glowed, and each monk glowed their elemental colour. Adam began to float. The energy gathered in Adam and his eyes glowed a mixture of every colour.

"Take this, My love, my anger and all of my sorrow [1], XIAOLIN SPARK! [2]" Adam screamed. A large beam of rainbow, elemental energy fired from Adam's hands and hit Wuya. The energy from the impact of the blast caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Wuya was lying on the ground, unconscious. The showdown ended and Adam stood, Ophiuchus Rod in his hand.

"Now, we take down Chase, and take back Keith." Adam said. The monks got on a full sized Dojo and flew off in the direction of Chase's lair.

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Chase asked.

"I feel the fact that Wuya has failed, if that is what you are asking." Keith told him.

"Then we share the same intuition." Chase said.

"Did you expect anything less?" Keith asked.

"No. You are very impressive." Chase said. Without responding to Chase's statement, Keith stood up.

"Something bothering you?" Chase asked.

"They're coming." Keith said, staring at the door to the lair.

"This is going to be very interesting." Chase said with an evil chuckle.

* * *

The group landed outside of Chase's lair. They were about to approach the door when Jenn stood in front of them.

"Look, Keith is my brother. Nobody knows him better than I do. As long as we can hold them over until the sun comes up, he'll revert back to his human form, and he will rejoin our side." Jenn told the group. They nodded and knocked the door down.

Keith walked over to the entrance to the lair as the door crashed to the ground.

"So nice of you to join us, sister and friends." Keith greeted them.

"So you think you can just betray us and talk to us like we're inferior to you. You arrogant bastard, I am going to kick your ass." Alex screamed. Her hands glowed purple and she jumped at him. She swung at him, but Keith was able to block the punch with ease. She went to punch with her other hand, but he caught that fist as well.

"This doesn't prove anything. I could take you if it wasn't for that Heylin Moon up there." Alex shouted, trying to break free of the demon boy's grasp.

"Heylin Moon?" Keith was confused.

"Yeah, notice how the moon is green? Heylin Moon. The only reason you've gone full demon form is because the Heylin Moon has taken control of your judgment, you're under Chase's control." Alex told him. Keith let go of Alex's hands and turned to face Chase.

"Bravo," Chase clapped, walking down to confront the monks, "You've managed to figure out my true master plan. I must admit that you are very observant, Alex."

"Is this true?" Keith asked him.

"Yes, it is. I will admit it has been fun, but the truth is you are no more than a mere pawn, Keith." Chase told him.

"You… you bastard. You made me betray my friends for your plan. I am going to kill you." Keith shouted. His wings burst open and he charged at Chase, tackling him to the ground.

"Now's our chance, do it, NOW." Raimundo called out.

"OPHIUCHUS ROD!" Adam called out. The 12 jewels on the rod glowed, and the 12 Zodiac Wu floated into the air. They circled around before descending, landing in the monks' hands.

"NO! My plan, my plan for the domination of the world. It's ruined, how could you?" Chase wailed.

"Simple," Raimundo began, "We're the Xiaolin Warriors, and we fight to protect the balance of the world, and letting you take control of it, which has happened before, is not part of our plan."

Keith roared and slammed his fist into Chase's face, and his other into Chase's stomach. The Heylin warrior collapsed to the ground. The monks, Keith included, walked out of the lair. The sun was rising now. Its rays flooded the land with warmth and light. Keith returned to his human state, no more wings, horns or a tail. The 11 monks and Dojo returned to the temple, all the Zodiac Wu in their possession.

"Young monks, the universe is at balance once again. I am extremely proud of you." Master Fung greeted them. Dojo landed and shrunk to his smaller size, He crawled onto Master Fung's shoulder as the monks walked over to him.

"I see that you have returned to us, Keith, I am relieved." Master Fung said to the boy. He approached the seven newer monks and faced them.

"You have proven yourselves very capable in this short time. It is my honour to promote the seven of you to the level of Xiaolin Apprentice." Master Fung said as he handed the new, royal blue sashes to the seven of them.

"Congrats you guys, you aren't total noobs anymore." Raimundo congratulated them. The monks cheered and the four other monks congratulated their newly promoted friends.

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but one more thing must be done. We must first return the twelve Zodiac Wu to their places in the vault, and then we must lock the Ophiuchus Rod away so that evil does not get a chance to seize it for themselves." Master Fung told them. The monks went to put the 12 Zodiac Wu in the vault, while Master Fung and Dojo went to lock up the Ophiuchus Rod.

"Well guys, we survived this adventure." Raimundo said.

"And I know we'll survive many more." Kimiko added. The monks cheered in content and enthusiasm, glad that they wouldn't have to deal with the Zodiac again.

Or…, Would they?

* * *

Sadly, the story is over. The whole giant cliffhanger at the end hints, or more like guarantees, a sequel. It's been fun, and i have enjoyed writing this story. You haven't seen the last of me. Don't forget to review and tell me if you liked this story.

[1] G Gundam quote, Shining Finger, OBOi

[2] a parody of the Master Spark, a move used by Marisa Kirisame in the Touhou Project series.


End file.
